Los Misteriosos Shamanes
by UX3
Summary: Un año después del Torneo, Yoh se ve obligado a unir fuerzas con Hao para enfrentar una nueva amenaza.
1. Capítulo 1

Pues no es la primera vez que publico esta historia aquí. Ya la había publicado antes pero me la borraron. Para los que no la hayan visto espero que la disfruten.

**Shaman King: Los Misteriosos Shamanes.**

**Capítulo 1: Prólogo.**

Ha transcurrido un año desde la derrota de Hao Asakura. Ahora en la Casa de Yoh Asakura él decide hacer un pequeño festejo por el primer aniversario. Por supuesto invita a todos sus amigos para festejar.

Len-Tao ahora vivía con Yoh y Anna ya que esta lo eligió para supervisar el entrenamiento de Yoh. Pese a que transcurrió un año tras aquél entonces, Anna decidió que no debía dejar sus entrenamientos por ningún motivo.

Al fin, los primeros en llegar son Manta y Ryu. Luego llegan Fausto y Eliza, después Horo-Horo y Pilika seguidos de Jun-Tao y Li Pailong (O Bruce Long, como prefieran) y Tamao, que venía en representación de los abuelos y padres de Yoh quienes no pudieron asistir.

Manta¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos¡Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos todos!

Ryu: Así es, lo único que falta aquí es la presencia de mi querido Lyserg y mi pequeña Millie...

Yoh: Tranquilízate, Ryu...

Len-Tao: Este sinvergüenza no cambia en nada...

Horo-Horo: Bueno, tranquilicémonos y empecemos a comer.

Pilika¡Hermano!

Tras mucho tiempo de no verse entre todos comienzan a conversar entre sí y entonces Amidamaru observa desde afuera a una pequeña hada cuyo aspecto reconoce de inmediato y entonces le avisa a Yoh¡Amo Yoh¡Observe eso!

Yoh¿Eh? Pero si es...

Manta¡¡¡MORPHIN!

Todos¿¿¿MORPHIN?

Todos salen afuera y tras observar a Morphin confirman que era ella. Entonces escuchan una voz familiar que decía: No cabe duda, esta es la casa de Yoh.

Ryu: Esa voz...

Entonces escuchan otra voz: Oyeme pues, tu hada localizó la casa más rapido que Mick.

Pilika (Murmurando): Hermano¿Reconociste esa voz?

Finalmente escuchan una tercera voz, la cual era femenina¡Vaya! De lo que se pierden Shalona y las demás. Aquí vive Yoh Asakura.

Tamao¡Esa voz es de...!

Tres siluetas se forman justo frente a la entrada de la casa. Al entrar saludan a nuestros amigos¡HOLA!

Las tres personas son reconocidas inmediatamente.

Ryu¡¡¡LYSERG!

Horo-Horo¡¡¡CHOCOLOVE!

Anna: Y ella es...

Tamao¡¡¡SEÑORITA LILLY!

Entonces Ryu corre a abrazar a Lyserg y Tamao corre a abrazar a Lilly. Entonces Chocolove se da cuenta que nadie lo abraza y dice: Orale pues¿Nadie quiere abrazarme?

Pilika corre a abrazar a Chocolove diciendo¡Negrito¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

Chocolove con cara llorosa¡Al fin¡Alguien me abraza!

Todos entran y conversan con los recién llegados. Manta dice: No me digan que uds. vinieron por lo del aniversario.

Lyserg: Eh... claro. Yoh nos invitó.

Anna¿Sabes cuánto nos costará esto Yoh?

Yoh: Pero si yo sólo les mandé una carta. Aunque bueno, solo a Chocolove y a Lyserg.

Chocolove: Sí, aparte él y yo nos encontramos en el aeropuerto y decidimos venir juntos. Y en el camino nos encontramos a esta niña pues...

Lilly: Sí, me los encontré en el camino. Yo también me dirigía para acá.

Tamao: Señorita Lilly, me alegra verla de nuevo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos escribimos.

Manta¿Acaso ustedes se escribieron¿Algo así como...?

Tamao: Sí, después del Torneo de Shamanes le dí la dirección del Templo Asakura y nos hicimos amigas por correspondiencia.

Lilly: Sí... lamento no haberte escrito en mucho tiempo pero pasaron muchas cosas... como recordarás te había dicho que trabajabamos en una florería. Bueno pues después de la última vez que te escribí nuestro grupo, el equipo de las 5 Lilys... se separó.

Todos¿Qué?

Ryu¡Eso es imposible¿Y qué sucedió con Millie¿Y... con las otras chicas?

Lilly: A eso voy, Millie volvió con su familia la cual había abandonado por razones personales y Ellie se fué con ella. Eso fué hace ya 3 meses. Y ahora yo me fuí para seguir mis estudios.

Tamao: Es decir que...

Lilly: Así es, durante este año continúe con mis estudios y me transfirieron para estudiar aquí. ¿Qué tal?

Tamao¡Eso es fantástico! (Y abraza contenta a Lilly)

Ryu¡Millieeeeeeee¡Ojalá que seas muy felíz con tu familia!

Manta: Ay Ryu...

Yoh¿Pero qué sucedió con Shalona y la otra chica?

Lilly¿Quién, Sally? Ellas se quedaron trabajando en la florería. Yo estudiaré en una escuela especial la cual cuenta con dormitorios propios y ya me instalé ahí. Desde mañana empiezo mis clases. Miren, esta es la dirección.

Anna lee la dirección: Está cerca de nuestra escuela.

Chocolove: Pues ahora uds. van a ser vecinos, tú.

Todos se quedan como piedra y entonces Pilika suelta la carcajada¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA¡Sigues igual de gracioso como siempre!

Tamao también suelta la carcajada¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA¡Hacía mucho que no me reía tento

Anna¿Tú también?

Cuando parecía que ya nada podía "empeorar", Lilly suelta otra carcajada¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Chocolove se sorprende¡No puedo creerlo pues¡Hay otra chica que se ríe de mis chistes!

Lilly: No... Es que... me están haciendo cosquillas en el pie...

Horo-Horo descubre al culpable¡Koloro!

Koloro¡Kukuruku!

Bueno, todos se divertían "a lo lindo" excepto Ryu quien seguía murmurando el nombre de Millie además de sentirse decepcionado al tener a Lilly en su lugar, pero ya saben cómo es él.

Entonces reciben una visita más la cual era nada más y nada menos que de...

Yoh¡Silver¡Cuánto tiempo!

Anna¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Silver: También me agrada verlos a todos, sin embargo traigo noticias alarmantes...

Entretanto en el Templo Asakura, Yohmei y su esposa meditaban tranquilamente cuando repentínamente sienten una extraña fuerza conocida.

Yohmei¡Es imposible¡Debemos alertar a Yoh cuanto antes!

**Fin del Capítulo 1.**

Espero les haya sido de su agrado. Iré agregando los siguientes episodios poco a poco¿O.K.?

P.D.: Dejen reviews por favor.


	2. Capítulo 2

Aquí tienen el segundo capítulo:

**Shaman King: Los Misteriosos Shamanes.**

**Capítulo 2: La reaparición de Hao.**

Silver: Señorita Anna, según los Grandes Espiritus saben que algo se anda aproximando.

Todos¡¿Qué!

Yoh¿Y quién pudiese ser?

Silver: No sé, pero algo es seguro, es muy maligno. ¿Huh? (El telefono suena...)

Tamao: Yo voy¿Hola? Es de parte del Sr. Yohmei.

Anna: Hmmm... (Aparece uno de los Shikigamis en el teléfono) ese... no, la persona que se anda aproximando es... Hao...

Yoh: No, no puede ser¿O sí?

Anna: Sí, hemos de estar preparados.

Chocolove: Ah, pues primero disfrutemos de la fiesta, al fín y al cabo todo este largo año hemos estado practicando...

(Tipico: Len y Horo-Horo lo terminan a golpes)

Anna: No han cambiado nada; mejor sería posponer esto, quién sabe sí Hao se este aproximando más y más hacia nosotros¿Entienden?

Lilly: Pero... está bien, voy a tratar de ayudarlos en lo que pueda.

Amidamaru: Amo Yoh, se supone que cortamos a Hao en eso...

Basón: Sí, ustedes cortaron a Hao, pero no supimos nada sobre él desde entonces.

Silver: La otra, es que, no sabemos si estaba reclutando más personas, o este con las mismas.

Manta: Sí, probablemente, lo haga, pero... ¿Qué haremos?

Toda esa tarde se pusieron a pensar, ese asunto viene más personal a los Asakura (e incluyendo a Silver, por obvias razones) o las personas más cercanas a estos.

Después de eso al día siguiente la mitad de nuestro elenco principal llega al Templo Asakura: Yoh, Anna, Ryu, Tamao, Lyserg y Chocolove. Len y su hermana, sabiendo que podrían atacar a sus padres y abuelo, regresaron a China; Horo-Horo y Pilika volvieron a Hokkaido por lo mismo así como Silver quien regresó a la Aldea de los Apaches. También faltaban Manta, Fausto y Lilly.

Anna¿Pasa algo malo, Tamao?

Tamao: Es que yo esperaba que la señorita Lilly nos acompañara para que conociera el Templo y...

Anna: Bueno, hoy comenzaban sus estudios y por eso se quedó en la ciudad.

Lyserg: Yoh, me sorprende que Manta tampoco los haya acompañado.

Yoh: Bueno, el sintió que debería quedarse con su familia por si acaso. Tal vez no sea un Shaman como nosotros, pero él quería contribuír a la causa.

Ryu: No te preocupes, Tamao. Fausto se quedó allá para que no les pase nada a Manta y a tu amiga.

Aparece alguien conocido quien dice: Llegan tarde.

Chocolove: Orale, nos sorprendió tu padre, Yoh.

Mikihisa: Mi suegro acaba de descubrir que no solo Hao ha aparecido. También hay 3 Shamanes poderosos cuyo poder iguala al de él.

Todos¿Qué?

Entretanto, en un lugar de Norteamérica, vemos un pueblo devastado, como si un tornado lo hubiera arrasado. Vemos que hay ambulancias por doquier para ayudar a los damnificados y en una de ellas recogen los cuerpos inconscientes de 2 chicas conocidas, una con un chonguito en la cabeza y la otra era una pequeña niña la cual murmuraba en su inconscencia 2 palabras: "Príncipe Lyserg".

En otro lugar, también de Norteamérica, otro pueblo también fue devastado, pero esta vez como si una enorme ola lo hubiera inundado por completo. En lo que fue una florería una chica pelirroja cargaba en sus hombros a una mujer rubia, o eso intenta ya que está por perder el sentido. Solo alcanza a decir: Vuelvan aquí... cobardes...

Y al final pierde el sentido y cae al suelo. Luego en algún lugar de Europa un pueblo es destruido al parecer por un terremoto. Vemos los cuerpos inconscientes de 3 personas, al parecer Shamanes. Uno de ellos, de cabello rubio y con poderes de hielo, ve al responsable marcharse y él sin poder hacer nada debido a que pierde el sentido.

De vuelta a Norteamérica, vemos a una figura conocida viajando en un gigantesco espíritu de fuego. Esa figura es Hao Asakura.

Hao: Qué raro. Detecto 3 presencias que vienen para acá.

Entonces Hao se prepara para luchar y ve que se trataban de 3 gigantescos espíritus al igual que el suyo. Hao los reconoce: Esos son... espíritus de la naturaleza...

?1: Así es, este es el espíritu del aire.

?2: Y este es el espíritu del agua.

?3: Y este es el espíritu de la tierra.

Hao¡No¡No puede ser!

?1: Nuestro deber es acabar con tu familia, Hao Asakura.

?2: De hecho, ya derrotamos a algunas de sus amistades fácilmente.

?3¡Y cuando acabemos contigo seguirá tu hermano Yoh!

Hao: Je Je... si quieren pelear haganlo conmigo... ¡Pero solo yo acabaré con Yoh!

Así, Hao ordena a su espíritu de fuego atacar a los otros 3 espíritus, sin embargo, los espíritus del agua y aire contrarrestan su poder a la vez y de manera más fácil.

Hao¿Qué¡No es posible¡Combinaron sus fuerzas para detener el ataque!

Los misteriosos personajes, ataviados con túnicas y ropa negra, proyectan una risa burlona y se alejan con sus espíritus: Espero que te sirva de lección. Luego reclamaremos el espíritu de fuego para nosotros.

Hao estaba en shock. La última vez que sufrió una derrota fue a manos de Yoh. Sin embargo, esta vez es vencido fácilmente y eso lo enfurece...

**Fin del Capítulo 2.**

Pues como habrán visto, Hao ya entró en escena y los nuevos Shamanes también. Sigan leyendo...


	3. Capítulo 3

Este es el tercer capítulo:

**Shaman King: Los Misteriosos Shamanes.**

**Capítulo 3: En el Templo Asakura.**

Mientras Hao sigue en shock por lo que acababa de pasar, decide ir en busca de sus viejos camaradas, se monta en el espiritu del fuego y va en busca de ellos.

De vuelta en el Templo Asakura, Amidamaru preguntaba a Yoh para saber si habian noticias sobre aquella extraña presencia.

Amidamaru¿Amo Yoh, asi que todavía no estan seguros si es Hao el de esa presencia?

Yoh: No aun no, pero me da la impresion de nos espera algo mas grande.

Amidamaru¿A qué se refiere Amo?

Yoh: No sé... es que me da la impresión de que no solo nos tengamos que enfrentar a Hao... quizás el haya... buscando la manera de volverse mas fuerte y busco a otros camaradas de su mismo nivel.

Lyserg¡Pero Yoh!... Eso se me hace imposible de creer... ya que Hao era el ser mas poderoso que existía, no creo que haya alguien más como él mismo o más poderoso que él.

Yoh se queda pensando. Entonces Chocolove, que estaba con ellos, sale un momento del Templo cuando se topa con un joven alto de cabellos rubios y a una niña de cabellos plateados...

Chocolove: Orale pues... pero si ustedes son...

Al mismo tiempo, en un lugar muy lejano de donde fue la batalla entre estos 3 poderosos shamanes y Hao...

?1: Vaya, Parece que ese Hao fue a reclutar a sus viejos amigos... ¿No crees?

?2: Sí, pero si nosotros podemos seguirlo superando, al fin y al cabo somos 3 con espiritus más fuertes que el suyo.

?3: Será mejor organizar nuestro siguiente ataque...

Regresando al Templo...

Chocolove¿Ustedes? Marco, Señorita Jeanne, que hacen aquí pues...

Marco: Pues... sentimos molestar a la Familia Asakura, pero...

Jeanne: Marco... dejame hablar a mí¿Sí? mire joven Chocolove, sentimos una presencia muy extraña, que podría estar viniendo del oeste, y que, bueno, podría ser de Hao...

Chocolove: Imposible... ha de ser de las otras presencias que el abuelo de Yoh había descubierto pues...

Marco¿Otras 3 presencias? Pero, si Hao era el unico...

Chocolove: Sí, pero misteriosamente, aparecieron otras 3 tú...

Jeanne: Está bien¿Nos pueden dejar pasar?

Luego, Marco y Jeanne entran y después el Sr. Mikihisa aparece de nuevo misteriosamente.

Lyserg: Señorita Jeanne, joven Marco¿Cuál es el motivo de su llegada?

Marco: Sentimos una gran presencia del oeste, y pensamos que era Hao... pero, Chocolove Mattel nos contó que era uno de las tres presencias que eran igualmente fuertes que Hao.

Mikihisa: De hecho, son 3 shamanes, sus espiritus también son fuertes, y también son de los 4 elementos de la naturaleza, los 3 restantes; el agua, la tierra y el viento...al ver eso...los 3 derrotaron a Hao fácilmente, en equipo, y parece que Hao, no es aliado de ellos.

Yoh¿Qué?

Tras una larga explicación, todos se dirígen de vuelta a la casa de Yoh y esta vez acompañados de los Soldados X, Mikihisa y los abuelos. Entonces Tamao les dice: Bueno, quisiera avisarles que voy a pasar a ver a la srita. Lilly. Es que me prometió que me enseñaría las instalaciones de su escuela y...

Anna: Podría acompañarte... pero dado el peligro que estamos por enfrentar, tendré que aumentar de grado los entrenamientos de Yoh para las futuras batallas.

Yoh: Sí... como ahora Len no está Anna volverá a supervisar mi entrenamiento...

Llegan a la mansión Asakura y Manta, que estaba afuera esperando a Yoh, los ve llegar y dice atemorizado¡Yoh¡Mira lo que están pasando por televisión!

Entonces todos ven la tele y observan los noticieros. Veían los extraños sucesos que habían pasado en Norteamérica así como en Europa y reconocen a algunas personas que estaban heridas y siendo llevadas en una ambulancia en su respectivo sector.

Yoh: Shalona y sus compañeras...

Ryu¡La pequeña Millie!

Fausto: Y hasta el equipo de los Icemen, los hombres de hielo...

Mikihisa dice friamente: Ya han comenzado.

Manta¿Qué?

Yohmei: Así es, no solo piensan atacar a la Familia Asakura, sino también a las personas más cercanas a ella.

Tamao: Oh no, eso significa que la srita. Li...

Tamao voltéa hacia la atrás justo al momento de dejar de hablar cuando ve frente a ella a la recién llegada Lilly quien estaba en shock al ver a sus ex-compañeras de equipo en la televisión. Desde que se había unido a su grupo jamás se llevó bien con ellas. Sin embargo, se había dado cuenta que todas ellas coincidían en que sufrieron tiempos difíciles por ser Shamanes. Ahora en su interior sentía furia e impotencia al ver cómo habían quedado Shalona, Millie, Ellie y Sally. Después se diríge a la puerta cuando Anna le dice que se espere.

Lilly¿Que me espere¿No sabes que ellas han sido derrotadas?

Anna: Entiendo que quieres ir a ayudarlas pero si viste cómo fueron atacadas deberías saber que también van tras de tí.

Lilly, cabizbaja y con lagrimas en los ojos, dice: Lo siento...

Yoh: Las personas más cercanas... ¡OH NO¡LEN!

Lyserg: Tienes razón, tal vez llegaron hasta el castillo de su familia y... no... ¡También podrían atacar a la de Horo-Horo!

Así que deciden separarse en 2 grupos, uno viajaría hasta China y el otro hasta Hokkaido.

Ryu¡Qué concidencia¡El viejo equipo de las Aguas Termales vuelve a la vida!

Chocolove: Pues entonces el amigo Lyserg me acompañará a ayudar al Horo-Horo tú...

Lyserg¿Qué¿Yo?

Así se decide la alineación, Yoh, Ryu y Fausto van a China con Len Tao mientras que Lyserg y Chocolove viajan a Hokkaido.

Lilly¡Esperen¡Yo también quiero ir con ustedes!

Ryu: Mira, a la pequeña Millie y las demás chicas no les gustaría que tú sacrificaras tu vida en vano.

Fausto: Así es. Por eso debes quedarte a proteger este lugar ya que ellas así lo hubieran deseado.

Yoh: Pase lo que pase todo estará bien.

Así parten en distintos grupos. El de Yoh viaja hasta China y el de Lyserg y Chocolove viaja a Hokkaido.

**Fin del Capítulo 3.**

Pues sí, los nuevos enemigos han empezado a atacar a las personas más cercanas a Yoh y es tiempo de ayudar a Len y a Horo-Horo. No se pierdan el sig. capítulo porque los 3 Shamanes revelarán su verdadera identidad.


	4. Capítulo 4

Como habrán visto, Yoh y sus amigos se separaron en grupos para ayudar a Len y a Horo-Horo. Ahora la batalla es inminente:

**Shaman King: Los Misteriosos Shamanes.**

**Capítulo 4: Los 3 Enemigos.**

Ya todos en camino hacia sus respectivos lugares nos vamos hacia un pequeño pueblo que aparentemente esta deshabitado...donde llega Hao con el Espíritu del Fuego.

Hao: Parece ser que está desolado este lugar... qué extraño... senti la presencia de uno de mis camaradas por aqui... ahora ya no la siento... ¡Demonios¿Qué será lo que sucede?... Je Je... mejor dejo de pensar en eso y sigo en mi busqueda.

Hao vuelve a montar el Espíritu del Fuego y se va. En casa de Yoh, Manta se queda con Mikihisa, Marco, Jeanne y los Abuelos de Yoh, pero este pone una cara de tristeza.

Manta: Nuevamente... no soy tan útil como Shaman... aunque haya ayudado en algo en la pelea con Hao... pero no fue mucho... desearia poder hacer algo...

Manta tenia en sus manos su laptop cuando esta empieza a salir chispas... Manta la deja caer, cuando recuerda que anteriormente ahí se encontraba Mosuke... y es cuando se resplandece todo a su alrededor.

Cerca de donde Hao había presenciado una presencia de uno de sus camaradas... Hao vuelve a sentir otra precencia... esta vez no estaba equivocado y aseguraba de quién era... él desciende en el Espíritu del Fuego y se para frente a esa persona.

Hao: Cuánto tiempo sin vernos... Opacho.

Justo en ese momento, el equipo de Yoh había llegado hasta el Templo de la Familia Tao gracias a Eliza Mefisto. Sin embargo, ven que el Templo ya estaba siendo atacado por uno de los nuevos enemigos.

Yoh¡Oh no¡Llegamos tarde!

Justo en ese entonces, ven a alguien salir del Templo. Era Len Tao junto a su hermana Jun quienes al parecer estaban heridos.

Yoh¡Len!

Len Tao¿Yoh¿Pero qué diablos hacen aquí?

Ryu¡Oye¿Así nos agradeces el que vengamos a ayudarte?

Fausto: Supusimos que serían atacados así que vinimos en su ayuda.

Entonces contemplan ante sus ojos el espíritu que atacaba el Templo. era similar al de Hao pero de color azúl. Era el Espíritu de Agua, y aparece una chica frente a ellos con los ojos vendados y un bastón blanco. Vestía una indumentaria al estilo "Men in Black" pero con una minifalda idéntica a la de Pilika solo que sin el símbolo y su cabello era rubio con trenzas largas el estilo de Cammy en Street Fighter.

: Saludos, me llamo Kyoko Ginga y soy la dueña del Espíritu de Agua.

Ryu¡No puede ser¡Es tan solo una niña con los ojos vendados!

Fausto: Espera, mira ese bastón que lleva en su mano. Es igual al que usan las personas ciegas¿Acaso tú...?

Kyoko: Jum... no necesito ver para presenciar mi victoria. ¡Atacalos Espíritu de Agua!

Len Tao¡Cuidado!

El espíritu lanza su ataque, sin embargo nuestros amigos lo esquivan y se preparan para unir fuerzas.

Por otro lado en Hokkaido, Horo-Horo, Lyserg y Chocolove enfrentan al Espíritu del Aire hasta que su dueño se presenta: Saludos, soy Kenjiro Ginga y el es mi Espíritu del Aire.

Horo-Horo¿Qué¿Tú...?

Chocolove: Orale pues está bien vestido para ser un Shaman pues...

Kenjiro vestía también una indumentaria tipo "MIB" pero esta sí era identica. Su cabello era rubio y corto y es el hermano gemelo de Kyoko.

Lyserg: Preparate Morphin.

Los 3 usan la posesión de almas al segundo nivel y sus espíritus crecen para pelear con el Espíritu del Aire cuyo color era plateado.

Regresando con Anna y cia., ella y Tamao acompañaban a Lilly a su escuela ya que tenía que presentar materias el día de mañana, pero ella seguía preocupada por Shalona y las demás. Anna le dice: No te preocupes, seguro ellas estarán bien. Además Yoh y los demás fueron tras la pista de los nuevos enemigos.

Tamao: Señorita Lilly, tenga por seguro que la Señorita Shalona y sus demás amigas hubieran querido que al menos usted llevara una vida normal y que no les gustaría que se sacrificara por ellas en vano.

Lilly: Entiendo lo que quieres decir pero...

Repentinamente aparece uno de los nuevos espíritus cuyo color era café. Su dueño se presenta: Bonsoir, mademoiselles. (O sea, "buenas noches, señoritas") mi nombre es Jean-Paul Olivier y vengo a destruír a Yoh Asakura.

Jean-Paul Olivier vestía ropa común y corriente, así nada más. El se veía como de la edad de Jun Tao y Ryu o aún mayor.

Anna¿Qué¡Es uno de ellos!

Olivier: Oh lalá... tú debes ser la prometida de Yoh... Anna Kyouyama. Y la mademoiselle que usa anteojos es una de esas chicas.

Lilly¿Cómo¿Entonces tú...?

Olivier: Te equivocas, mis compañeros se encargaron de eso, yo solo me encargué de los Hombres de Hielo. Aunque sean debiles, son una amenaza en nuestros planes para eliminar a todos los Asakura.

Anna¡No te lo permitiremos¡Tamao, regresa inmediatamente a la pensión, rapido!

Lilly¡Tú también! No tienes espíritus ahora y podrías morir, yo lo distraeré en lo que se escapan¡Apresurense!

Tamao¡CUIDADO!

El espíritu golpea a Lilly con una mano como si se tratara de una mosca, lanzandola al aparador de una tienda de ropa cuya ventana se rompe al ser atravesada, y entonces queda inconsciente y sin poder moverse.

Tamao¡Srita. Lilly!

Anna¡Lilly!

Olivier¡Era una tonta! Por voltear a verlas se distrajo y no pudo defenderse... ¡Ahora seguirán ustedes!

Pero de pronto un rayo de fuego ataca por detrás al Espíritu de la Tierra y entonces Anna y Olivier reconocen ese ataque.

Hao: Ya te lo dije, el unico que puede eliminar a Yoh y sus amigos soy yo.

Anna¿Hao?

Era Hao con su Espíritu de Fuego, acompañado de Opacho y el Trío de la Flor compuesto por Marion, Kanna y Matti.

De vuelta a Hokkaido...

Kenjiro: Los destruire malditas basuras, mi hermana se esta encargando de derrotar a Yoh y pronto venceremos.

Chocolove¿Por qué motivo quieren derrotarnos a Yoh y a nosotros?

Kenjiro: Nosotros queremos dominar el mundo, despues de eliminar a los Shamanes de estorbo como ustedes vamos a ir a la Aldea Apache para que nos reclamen como El Rey Shaman.

Horo-horo: Ahh, pues nosotros los detendremos.

Kenjiro: Eso lo veremos.

Pilika¡Mi hermano te derrotará¡Ya verás!

Lyserg: Te destruiremos ya que gente como tú tiene que morir.

Kenjiro: Ahh tu eres Lyserg uno de los Soldados X, pues tambien la Doncella Jeanne sufrirá las consecuencias al igual que Yoh.

Lyserg¡Jamás!

En cambio en el castillo de Len...

Len¿Quien es esta mocosa y que quieren hacer?

Yoh: Pues ellos son nuestros enemigos.

Kyoko: Siento la presencia de Yoh Asakura¿Verdad?

Yoh: Si es cierto.

Kyoko: Mi aliado fue a derrotarte a tu casa.

Yoh¿Qué?

Ryu¡No! Allá están la amiga de Millie y los demás.

Kyoko: Bueno pues entonces voy a tener la oportunidad de matarte. ¡Que bien!

Fausto¡Primero te las verás con nosotros!

Jun Tao: Yoh, regresa a tu casa, yo me quedare aqui con mi hermano.

Yoh: Quedate Fausto, asi ayudas a Len y a Jun.

Len: Conmigo es suficiente.

Yoh: Len, necesitaras ayuda, yo voy a a ir a ayudar a Anna y a los demas.

De vuelta a Funbarioka, en las afueras de la escuela donde estudia Lilly, tiene lugar la confrontación entre Olivier y Hao.

Olivier¿Así que vienes por la revancha Hao?

Hao: Crees que me vas a ganar, traje a mis camaradas para ayudarte y... ¿Dónde estan tus aliados?

Olivier: Eso no te incumbe ellos estan destruyendo a los camaradas de Yoh.

Hao: Vamos a destruirte y ustedes, (Kanna y cia.) vayan a atacar a Anna y a sus amigas.

Anna¿Quieren pelear conmigo, eh¡No necesito ningún espíritu para derrotarlas!

Olivier¡Conque quieres pelear conmigo a solas!

Hao¡Te ganaré insecto!

Entonces empezó la batalla entre Olivier y Hao. Mientras que Anna estaba peleando contra el Trío de la Flor...

Tamao: Tengo que sacar a la Srita. Lilly de aquí, tiene muchas heridas en el cuerpo...

Anna: Bueno, estas son muy buenas para pelear, pero conmigo no podran... ¡Ahora verán!

**Fin del Capítulo 4.**

En el sig. capítulo... ¡Por fin¡La alianza entre Yoh y Hao!


	5. Capítulo 5

En el capítulo anterior, mientras el Equipo Funbari y Len y Jun Tao combatían a Kyoko Ginga, y Lyserg, Horo-Horo y Chocolove a su hermano Kenjiro, Jean-Paul Olivier, el tercer Shaman, se enfrentó a Anna, Tamao y Lilly, a quien deja fuera de combate bruscamente. En eso, Hao y su Trío de la Flor llegaron para enfrentarse con él, pero...

**Shaman King: Los Misteriosos Shamanes.**

**Capítulo 5: La Alianza.**

Olivier, que posee poderes telepáticos, se comunica con los Gemelos Ginga: Kenjiro, Kyoko, escuchenme con atención.

Los 2 escuchan atentamente lo que Olivier les dice: Emprendamos la retirada. Es mejor que vayamos a la Aldea de los Apaches cuanto antes.

Entonces Olivier dice a Anna y a Hao: Será mejor que se preparen para lo peor y es mejor que avisen a Yoh Asakura.

Acto seguido se va volando. En Hokkaido Kenjiro les advierte lo mismo y se va, así como Kyoko en el Castillo de Len.

Yoh: Se fué. Tal vez va a atacar a los demás.

Len Tao: Bien, esta vez los acompañaré.

Jun Tao: Cuídense mucho.

Y así Yoh y cia. se van volando en Eliza Mephisto. En Hokkaido, el grupo de Lyserg se va volando en Morphin y Pilika los acompaña.

Al llegar ambos bandos a Funbarioka se sorprenden al ver a Hao y al Trío de la Flor y Opacho frente al hospital donde Yoh había sido atendido varias veces en la serie. Como es de esperarse todos atacan a Hao pero este los detiene y dice¡Alto ahí! Esta vez no pelearé con uds.

Todos¿Qué?

Sale Tamao desde la entrada¿Están bien todos¡Señor Fausto¡Venga rapido, la Srita. Lilly está muy grave!

Fausto y Tamao entran apresuradamente. Mientras tanto, Hao, Yoh y sus respectivos grupos tienen una seria discusión.

Yoh: Supimos lo que pasó entre uds. Hao. Y también sé que no será nada fácil derrotar a esos espíritus.

Hao: Ah vaya, conque estas pensando lo mismo que yo¿No es así?

Suena la voz de Manta¿Pero en qué están pensando?

Detrás de Hao, Anna y Manta, quien traía unos anteojos en la mano, habían escuchado todo.

Anna: Manta, ve a darle esos anteojos a Lilly.

Manta: Pero Anna...

Anna¡No me importa lo que digas¡Haz lo que te digo!

Manta: S-sí...

Ryu: Doña Anna¿Se puede decir qué pasó aquí¿Y por qué le iban a dar unos anteojos a la amiga de Millie?

Anna: Para no dejarlo en el misterio sus otros anteojos quedaron destrozados y llamé desde el más allá a un doctor de lentes para que poseyera a Manta y el resto es historia. Pero no por nada voy a desviar el tema. ¡Quiero saber a qué te refieres, Hao!

Hao: Vamos Anna, si Yoh sabe a qué me refiero tú también deberías saberlo... ¡Vamos a unir fuerzas para combatir a esos usurpadores!

Todos¿Qué?

Anna¡No mientas!

Yoh: ...tiene razón.

Todos¿Qué?

Len Tao¡No digas tonterías¡Sabes bien que puede traicionarnos tarde o temprano!

Yoh: Piensenlo. Si Hao no pudo con ellos, mucho menos nosotros.

Manta (Saliendo)¿Yoh, hablas en serio?

Anna¡Manta, te pedí que...!

Manta: No te preocupes, ya le dí los anteojos al Sr. Yohmei pero no pude evitar escucharlos...

Hao: Les doy 5 minutos, si perdemos más tiempo perderemos de vista a esos farsantes.

Len Tao: No nos queda otra opción.

Horo-Horo: Pero que quede sobre Yoh si Hao comete una tontería.

Chocolove: Está bien pues, acepto... por ahora tú.

Ryu: Yo iré con Don Yoh a donde quiera. Aún si nos unimos a Hao.

Lyserg: Está bien... pero no me gusta.

Yoh¿Anna?

Anna: Más vale que vigiles bien a Hao porque será tu responsabilidad.

Manta: Entonces no queda más opción¿Verdad?

2 minutos después, salen todos los demás, excepto Lilly. Anna le pregunta a Fausto sobre su condición y él responde: Aún no recobra el conocimiento, sufrió muchas heridas, pero pronto se pondrá bien. Solo necesita reposar un tiempo.

Entonces Yoh les cuenta a Fausto, a Tamao, a Tamao, a su padre, a sus abuelos y a los Soldados X sobre la decisión acerca de unir fuerzas con Hao y todos se ven obligados a acceder ya que de lo contrario nadie detendrá a esos Shamanes.

Al final, el equipo de las Aguas Termales, el equipo de Len (Ahora sí completito), el mini-equipo de los Soldados X (Jeanne, Marco y Lyserg) y los Soldados de Hao así como el mismo, deciden partir en el Espíritu de Fuego hacia Norteamerica, ya que el siguiente blanco de Olivier y los Gemelos Ginga era la Aldea de los Apaches sin duda.

Tamao y Pilika¡Buena suerte a todos!

Entretanto, los hermanos Ginga y Olivier, llegaron a la Aldea de los Apaches.

Silver¿Ustedes son ayudantes de Hao?

Olivier: No lo somos, ademas Hao es una basura, dejame pasar a ver a los grandes espiritus.

Silver¡Soy oficial del torneo y no ha empezado el Torneo de Shamanes¡Mientras no haya un ganador nadie entrara con lo Grandes Espíritus!

Kalim: Muy bien¡Vamos a destruirlo!

Olivier¡Son unos tontos¡A nosotros no nos destruiran!

Empieza la batalla pero al final Olivier y los gemelos Ginga son los que quedan de pie. Ya iban a matar a uno de ellos cuando de repente llega el equipo de Hao, el de Len, el de las Aguas Termales y el equipo de los Soldados X.

Olivier¿Otra vez ustedes¡Son unos estorbos!

Hao¡De mi no te vas a librar!

Kenjiro¡Ahora si los vamos a destruír¡Preparense!

Kyoko: Sí, hermano, vamos a destruirlos.

Len¡A mi no me destruirán malditos!

Yoh: Silver, llevate a toda tu gente a un lugar seguro.

Silver: Eso no lo creo... que se hayan unido¿Es esto un sueño?

Yoh: No es ningun sueño, ni yo lo creo...

Silver iba corriendo a un lugar seguro con su gente pero de repente Kyoko los detiene y les dice: Ustedes van a morir junto con estas basuras.

Len y Hao¿A quien le llamas basura?

Los gemelos Ginga comenzaron a batallar con Horo-Horo, Lyserg, Len, Chocolove, Fausto, Ryu y el Equipo de la Flor.

Mientras, Olivier estaba peleando con Hao e Yoh pero no podían ya que Olivier era muy fuerte.

Mientras pelean, Olivier les dice a Yoh y a Hao: Para mí sus movimientos son como un libro abierto. Puedo leer sus mentes si es necesario.

Todos¿Qué¿Puedes leer nuestras mentes?

Hao: Ya veo, por eso no me dejaste oportunidad la primera vez.

Olivier: Bien, Kenjiro, Kyoko, hagamoslo.

Los Gemelos¡Sí!

Entonces los 3 Espíritus alzan sus brazos hacia arriba y lanzan su respectivo poder hacia el cielo. Repentínamente, y sin que Hao lo ordenara, el Espíritu de Fuego también levanta los brazos y Hao se sorprende¿Qué¿Pero cómo es esto posible?

Kenjiro: Eso se debe a que Jean-Paul controla mentalmente a tu Espíritu, Hao Asakura.

Kyoko: Y de esa manera podremos cumplir nuestro proposito.

Los 4 Espíritus lanzan sus poderes combinados y se crea una misteriosa aura la cual envuelve al mundo entero. Todas las personas normales, o sea, los que no ven Espíritus ni mucho menos son Shamanes, caen envueltos en un profundo sueño.  
Entretanto en casa de Yoh, Manta, los abuelos y Mikihisa reciben una visita.

Jun Tao: Buenas tardes¿No han visto a mi hermano Len?  
Manta: No, todos partieron a la Aldea de los Apaches ya que los enemigos atacarían allá. Solamente nos quedamos nosotros además de Anna, Pilika y Tamao, que fueron al hospital a visitar a Lilly ya que fue herida en lo de ayer y no ha recobrado el conocimiento desde entonces.

Jun Tao: Vaya, lo siento. (Entonces mira al cielo) ¡Un momento¡Algo le sucede al cielo!

Todos salen afuera y observan el extraño fenómeno. Al mismo tiempo, Anna y las demás, que salían de ver a la aún inconsciente Lilly en el hospital, veían el cielo y...

Anna¿Qué estará pasando? El cielo se ve diferente...

Volviendo a la Aldea, los demás tratan de detener las ambiciones de los enemigos, pero ya es tarde... ellos ya completaron su proposito.

Silver¡No¡Con sus poderes combinados han logrado dormir a toda la gente que no es Shaman ni tampoco puede ver espíritus!

Kenjiro: Y ahora... ¡Oh no¡Hermana!

El Trío de la Flor tenía rodeada a Kyoko aprovechandose que está ciega. Entonces Hao le dice a Kenjiro y a Olivier: Si quieren salvar a esa niña más les vale hacernos caso y devolverme mi Espíritu.

Len Tao¡Sabía que no podíamos confiar en él!

Horo-Horo¡Ahora hay que detener a 4 desquiciados!

Kyoko¿Acaso estoy rodeada?

Olivier: Por mí quedate con tu estupido espíritu. Por ahora ya logramos lo que queríamos. Una lucha entre Shamanes sin preocuparse por las vidas de la gente normal.

Kenjiro¡Dejen a mi hermana en paz!

Kyoko: No te preocupes hermano, puedo defenderme sola.

Así, ella utiliza su bastón para dejar fuera de combate a Kanna y sus compañeras de una manera rapida y elegante. Acto seguido se une a sus compañeros con quienes emprende la retirada.

Olivier: Nos veremos cuando sea el momento...

Yoh¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?

**Fin del Capítulo 5.**

Pues finalmente se dió lo que parecía imposible: la unión de fuerzas de Yoh, Hao, y sus respectivos camaradas. Pero eso no ha ayudado mucho que digamos. Más de esto en el siguiente capítulo.


	6. Capítulo 6

Una rapida aclaración que olvidé poner en el capítulo anterior: A partir de ese capítulo y durante el resto de la historia Anna conservará su uniforme escolar por razones que incluiré en el capítulo 7. Gracias.

**Shaman King: Los Misteriosos Shamanes.**

**Capítulo 6¡Anna es raptada!**

Mientras los 3 Espíritus volaban Olivier le dice a Kyoko: Kyoko, necesito que comiences la sig. fase.

Kyoko: Está bien.

Los 3 volaban hacia Japón. Sin embargo, los de Kenjiro y Jean-Paul Olivier vuelan en dirección hacia el Monte Fuji. En cambio Kyoko vuela hacia otro lugar.

En Tokio, precisamente en el parque donde Yoh, Manta y Anna conocieron a Silver, Ella venía caminando con Tamao y Pilika y seguían viendo más cuerpos de personas dormidas.

Anna: Ya después averiguaremos quién fue. Por ahora necesito llegar a casa y cambiarme de ropa. Seguro Manta nos está esperando allá.

(Nota: Anna llevaba su uniforme ya que también asistió a su escuela.)

Pilika murmura a Tamao: No ha cambiado en nada¿Verdad?

Tamao: Eh...

Anna¡Ya las oí!

Ponchi y Conchi aparecen como si nada buscando a las chicas y les avisan sobre lo que cayó desde el cielo. Anna les dice que ellas ya lo vieron. Entonces aparece el Espíritu del Agua frente a ellas.

Kyoko: Sin duda aquí debe estar Anna Kyouyama.

Anna: Por la descripición de Yoh y los demás, tu debes ser Kyoko, la dueña del Espíritu del Agua.

Detrás de Anna estaban Tamao y Pilika abrazandose asustadas al igual que Ponchi y Conchi. Kyoko dice: Entonces sabes a qué vine.

Anna saca su rosario de las 1080 perlas el cual en realidad era una replica exacta del rosario original que fue destruido por Hao en el Torneo de los Shamanes. Sin embargo, también tenía los mismos poderes.

Kyoko: Supongo que sacaste un rosario. Es el de las 1080¿Verdad? Pero eso es ridículo. Ese rosario debe ser una copia.

Repentínamente, antes de que Anna utilice el hechizo del rosario, el Espíritu del Agua la atrapa inmediatamente. Las demás chicas le gritan que la suelte y entonces Pilika grita a Kyoko¿Sabes algo¡Te aprovechas de la srita. Anna a pesar de que ella puede ver y tú tienes los ojos vendados!

Kyoko¡Cállate¡Tú no sabes...¡Nadie de uds. sabe lo que significa estar en un horrible mundo lleno de oscuridad por el resto de su vida!

Al gritar esto, los vendajes en los ojos de Kyoko se humedecen ligeramente y caen lagrimas por sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que continúa¡Por esa misma razón mi hermano y yo solamente queremos estar en paz, sin nadie que nos haga más daño!

Al oír esto, Tamao, Pilika y Anna (A su manera, claro) se llenan de conmoción y Tamao le dice: Mire, si quiere le podemos decir al Señor Fausto que cure su vista y así...

Kyoko¡No más excusas! Ya que están ansiosas de unirse con la prometida de Yoh Asakura... ¡Me las llevaré con uds.!

Con su otra mano el Espíritu del Agua toma a Pilika y a Tamao y entonces Ponchi y Conchi intentan ayudarles. Sin embargo, Conchi se sujeta del pie derecho de Pilika y a la vez es sujetado por Ponchi.

Kyoko: Emprendamos la retirada.

Ponchi¡Espera, no te sueltes!

Conchi, debido a que estaba siendo sujetado por Ponchi y a la vez sujetandose del pie de Pilika no puede sostenerse más y solamente le saca la bota a Pilika antes de caer.

Conchi¡Nos caemos!

Pilika¡Mi bota!

Tamao¡Ponchi¡Conchi!

Ambos caen al lago que estaba cerca con la bota de Pilika de una manera patética (O comica), entonces llega Manta corriendo y ve al Espíritu del Agua llevarse a las chicas.

Manta¡Oh no¡Demasiado tarde!

Entonces ve a Ponchi y a Conchi y les dice¿Qué pasó?

Ellos le dicen lo que pasó, y mientras tanto las 4 chicas iban viajando en el Espíritu del Agua. Kyoko iba al frente, aún con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y ella sin secarse la cara. Entonces Anna le dice¿Adónde nos llevas?

Kyoko: Al Monte Fuji.

Tamao¿Está bien, señorita Pilika?

Pilika no responde, está sentada encogida de brazos y piernas, solo observa su pie descalzo y además está asustada.

Pilika: Mi bota...

En el Monte Fuji, Kenjiro observa una foto de hace tiempo donde aparecen el y Kyoko usando la misma ropa. La unica diferencia es que en la foto Kyoko no estaba ciega ni tenía los ojos vendados sino que usaba en esa foto unos anteojos que usaba antes de perder la vista. Aparte están con 2 personas las cuales al parecer eran sus padres.

Llega Olivier y Kenjiro guarda rapidamente la foto. Olivier dice: No te preocupes por tu hermana. Ella sabe cuidarse sola pese a su impedimento.

Horas después, en la Casa Asakura, Yoh y los demás llegan desde la Aldea ya que tuvieron que ayudar a Silver y a los demás Apaches. Entonces Manta les cuenta todo.

Entretanto, Anna, Pilika y Tamao estaban encerradas en una jaula. Kenjiro le pregunta a Kyoko: Kyoko¿Has estado llorando?

Kyoko sólo responde: No es nada, de hecho quería pedirte que me ayudaras a cambiarme el vendaje.

De repente así como si nada llega Olivier: Hey¿Qué hacen aqui los dos, Bueno vamos a visitar a Yoh Asakura de nuevo pero ahora vamos a tener un poco de pelea y que venga aqui ya que tenemos a su prometida.

Kenjiro: En un momento vamos no te preocupes, yo ire solo, conmigo es suficiente.

Olivier: Muy bien, te lo encargo. Yo le cambiaré el vendaje a tu hermana¿Está bien?

En la casa de Yoh, los demás seguían discutiendo sobre el asunto. Además de que supusieron que tal vez Kyoko y hasta Kenjiro y Olivier no eran malos.

Yoh¿Ya vieron? Para todo hay una solucion, bueno a ver si podemos ir por ellas.

Horo-Horo: Pilika...

Lyserg¿Vamos a unirnos con Hao?

Yoh: No. Esto solo nos incumbe a nosotros. En estos momentos Hao y sus demás camaradas han de tener su reunión personal.

Len Tao: Vamos a destruirlos.

Yoh: NO vamos a destruirlos ya que Kyoko debe de tener una historia terrible, yo creo que ella no es mala.

Ryu¿De verdad lo cree así, Don Yoh?

Yoh: Si ella no era mala tal vez quieren algo, bueno esa es mi opinión.

Chocolove: Entonces vamos por la tamal.

(Como siempre Len y Horo-Horo lo golpean)

Horo-Horo¡No estamos para chistes tuyos!

De repente ellos ya se iban a ir cuando aparece frente a ellos Kenjiro.

Kenjiro: Conque aquí están...

Yoh¿Donde están Anna, Tamao y Pilika? Dínos por favor.

Kenjiro: Yoh, no te desesperes ellas estan en nuestra guarida. (Les dice dónde está y...) Los espero con mi hermana y Olivier.

Yoh¿Me puedes contar la historia de por qué tu hermana perdió la vista?

Kenjiro¡NO te lo contare ademas calla, mi hermana va a volver a ver y tú lo pagarás caro!

Kenjiro abandona la casa. Entretanto, 11 figuras misteriosas estaban en la escuela donde estudia Lilly. Al parecer no la encontraron y en su lugar encontraron a toda la gente dormida por aquél hechizo. Entonces salen de ahí.

Y en el hospital, Lilly seguía internada, sin siquiera despertar. Justo en ese momento sus signos vitales se alteran y sus manos, o más bien sus dedos, empiezan a moverse...

**Fin del Capítulo 6.**

¿Pues qué creyeron¿Que no incluiría a Lilly aquí? Antes que nada les confieso que es mi personaje preferido de las 5 Lilys, tal vez de toda la serie. ¿Y quiénes son las 11 figuras misteriosas que la estaban buscando? Pronto lo sabremos.


	7. Capítulo 7

Kyoko Ginga, la Shaman ciega que controla al Espíritu del Agua, secuestró a Anna, a Tamao y a Pilika. Además aparecen 11 misteriosos personajes más los cuales son...

**Shaman King: Los Misteriosos Shamanes.**

**Capítulo 7: Los Refuerzos.**

Llega Kenjiro a la pequeña cueva bajo el Monte Fuji. Mientras, en la jaula donde estaban las chicas, Anna empieza a sospechar que los Gemelos, y tal vez hasta Olivier, no son tan malignos como creía.

Mientras tanto, todos estaban reunidos otra vez frente al hospital ya que tenían que planear a escondidas de Hao. Horo-Horo tenía en sus manos la bota que perdió Pilika cuando fue raptada junto con Tamao y Anna y murmuraba: Hermana... no te preocupes... yo te salvaré...

Jun Tao: Len...

Len Tao: Entonces está decidido. Hay que ir a salvarlas.

Yoh¡Vamos para allá entonces!

De pronto aparecen las 11 misteriosas figuras frente a ellos. Todas familiares y entonces Yoh los reconoce: Allen, El Equipo Sabasu, los Hombres de Hielo... y hasta el Equipo de las Lilys... bueno, 4 de ellas.

(Nota: Allen es el chico que conocieron Yoh y los demás en su camino a cierta Aldea y cuya labor era proteger los bosques; El Equipo Sabasu se había enfrentado al Equipo de Len en el torneo e intentaban convencer a Horo-Horo de desistir de sus sueños.)

Ryu corre hacia Millie para abrazarla pero al final no abraza a nadie ya que ella corrió a abrazar a su Príncipe Lyserg quien le dice un poco apenado: Me alegra verte a tí... y a los demás también...

Horo-Horo¿Pero cómo...¿Qué hacen aquí?

Shalona¿Cómo que qué hacemos aquí? Vinimos a ayudarles por supuesto.

Pino (El líder de los Hombres de Hielo): Así es. Pensabamos que necesitarían ayuda.

El Líder Sabasu: Es verdad. Nosotros percibimos una extraña sensación la cual nos trajo hasta aquí.

Yoh: Ya veo, se los agradezco.

Ellie: Un momento¿Dónde está Lilly? Pensabamos que estaba con ustedes.

Millie: Sí, Shalona nos dijo que se vino a vivir con uds. para estudiar en aquella escuela pero no la encontramos.

Todos: Oh, oh...

Luego todos voltéan a ver a Fausto quien al final dice: Es una larga historia...

Les cuentan todo lo que pasó y...

Sally¿Entonces está ahí sin despertarse para nada?

Pino: Y también se llevaron a sus amigas.

Entonces escuchan desde adentro un abrir de puertas y se dirígen a la entrada del hospital. Se trataba de Lilly quien finalmente había despertado, pero seguía debil por las heridas que sufrió cuando peleó con Olivier. De hecho tenía los brazos y las piernas vendados así como la cabeza.

Las Lilys¡Lilly!

Lilly se asombra al ver a sus viejas compañeras¿Q-qué¿S-shalona...¿Chicas...?

Ellie: Claro que somos nosotras... ¿No te da gusto?

Lilly, con lagrimas en los ojos murmura: E-están... a salvo...

Justo al decir eso se desmaya y justo antes de caer al suelo, Sally la sujeta rapidamente. Fausto dice: Ten cuidado, sus heridas podrían reabrirse y apenas puede caminar.

Horo-Horo¡Ya basta¿Vamos a rescatar a mi hermana o no?

Yoh: Pero Horo-Horo...

Horo-Horo estaba desesperado por ir a rescatar a su hermana. Entonces llega Hao con sus camaradas.

Hao: Ya lo escuché todo Yoh. Sugiero que mejor me adelante ya que podría ser muy tarde para Anna y las demás mocosas.

Horo-Horo¡Oye¡Mi hermana no es una mocosa!

Yoh: Mmmm... no creo que sea mala idea que te adelantes hao.

Las 5 Lilys y los demás Equipos estaban algo confundidos ya que aún no sabían la historia de cómo Hao estaba presente y nadie se alteraba.

Hao: Pues entonces me adelantaré. Nos veremos allá... Yoh.

Hao monta el Espíritu de Fuego y se diríge con su grupo hacia el Monte Fuji.

Shalona¡Muy bien, ahora explíquenme como es que Hao estuvo hablando muy tranquilamente con ustedes y no hacen nada!

Len Tao: aunque no lo creas... nos hemos aliado con él.

Todos los que no sabian nada¿QUÉ?

Millie, con un tono de miedo¿No creen que pueda... despues matarlos?

Horo-Horo¡Si eso pasa sera culpa de Yoh¿Ya podemos irnos¡Si a Pilika le pasa algo sera culpa de todos!

Yoh: Bueno, tienes razón, será mejor que nos vayamos.

Lilly¡Yo quiero ir con ustedes!

Fausto: No creo que puedas ir... aun tienes que sanar tus heridas.

Shalona: Él tiene razon... nos quedaremos contigo hasta que te recuperes completamente. Yoh Asakura, adelantense, despues los alcanzaremos.

Todos parten hacia el Monte Fuji, las 5 Lilys se quedan con el Equipo de los Hombres de Hielo y Fausto mientras Lilly se recupera de sus heridas.

Los demás llegan al Monte Fuji y entonces Yoh y Horo-Horo son los unicos en entrar ya que los demás se quedaban afuera para esperar por si alguien los descubría. Luego estos 2 se adentran a escondidas y logran encontrar la jaula en donde estaban las chicas.

Pilika¡Herma...! (Anna le tapa la boca)

Anna¡Shht¡Nos pueden oír!

Yoh¡Qué bueno que están bien!

Tamao: Joven Yoh, joven Horo-Horo¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?

Hoho-Horo: Es una larga historia. ¿Te encuentras bien, Pilika?

Pilika: Sí, mucho... ¡Gracias, hermano!

Todos salen a escondidas. Sin embargo, no encuentran a Hao o a alguno de sus hombres tampoco. Al final, todos salen y...

Yoh: Equipo Sabasu¿Podrían llevarse a las chicas? Nosotros tenemos que combatir a Olivier y a sus camaradas.

Pilika reconoce a los Sabasu¡Momento¿Uds. son...?

Líder Sabasu: Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, podríamos charlar pero hay alguien que las espera urgentemente.

Tamao¿Alguien que nos...¿Se refiere a...?

Ryu: Así es, Lilly ya despertó y también están sus amigas... incluyendo a Millie...

Tamao y Pilika¡Qué bien!

Len Tao: Hermana, acompañalos, por favor.

Anna: Disculpen¿Podríamos hacer una parada a mi casa? Es que necesito cambiarme de ropa cuanto antes.

Todos: Ay Anna/Doña Anna/Srita. Anna...

Se van el Equipo Sabasu llevandose a las chicas y a Jun. Yoh y los demás buscan al grupo de Hao así como a Olivier y a los gemelos.

Entretanto, y como han de suponer, hicieron una parada en la Casa Asakura pero...

Anna¿Cómo que mi ropa está en la lavandería?

Ponchi y Conchi estaban aterrados con Anna ya que ella quería cambiarse el uniforme por su típico vestido negro con todo y su pañoleta roja. Sin embargo toda su ropa apenas estaba siendo lavada.

Tamao (Nerviosa): Tranquilícese, Srita. Anna, así se ve bien con el uniforme... seguro hasta el joven Yoh diría lo mismo y además la Srita. Lilly podrá verla vestida así.

Anna baja su mal temperamento diciéndole a Tamao que tiene razón para el asombro de todos. Pero Pilika reacciona y le pregunta a Ponchi y Conchi sobre la bota que perdió cuando Kyoko las raptó y ellos le dicen que Horo-Horo se la llevó al hospital.

Líder Sabasu: Ejem... partamos ya.

Luego llegan al hospital en donde estaba Lilly a quien Ellie paseaba en silla de ruedas. Entonces ambas ven llegar a nuestros amigos y...

Tamao y Pilika corren hacia Lilly¡SEÑORITA LILLY!

Lilly¡Esperen¡ALTO!

Las 2 chicas estaban tan emocionadas de ver despierta a Lilly que al final chocan contra ella y la tumban con todo y silla.

Lilly, que está siendo abrazada por las llorosas de Tamao y Pilika les dice: Ya ya... también me alegra mucho verlas... pero quisiera que se levantaran para yo pararme¿O.K.?

Y las 2¡Ups¡Perdón!

Anna proyecta una pequeña sonrisa y dice: Me alegra verte despierta.

Ellie¡Vaya Lilly! Al menos nos ganas a todas en algo... ¡Ya tienes tu club de admiradoras!

Lilly¡Tú cállate!

Entretanto, Yoh y los demás encuentran a Hao y sus soldados luchando contra los 3 Espíritus.

**Fin del Capítulo 7.**

Finalmente revelé la identidad de los 11 Shamanes los cuales resultaron ser las 4 Lilys restantes, los Hombres de Hielo, los Sabasu y Allen. Además, Lilly ya despertó y expliqué la razón por la que Anna conservó el uniforme Ahora se aproxima una nueva batalla.


	8. Capítulo 8

Por fin los 11 Shamanes revelaron su identidad: eran las Lilys restantes, Allen, Los Sabasu y los Hombres de Hielo. Lilly despierta y nuestros héroes se unen a Hao en una nueva batalla contra Olivier y los Gemelos Ginga.

**Shaman King: Los Misteriosos Shamanes.**

**Capítulo 8¡Anna al rescate!**

Mientras tanto Yoh y los que se encontraban con el decidieron que era hora de unirse a la batalla, asi que emnpezaron a pelear, Yoh y Hao se unieron para intentar derrotar a Olivier pero el solo sonreía cínicamente...

Olivier¿Ese es todo el poder que tienen¡Bah! No me hagan reir, ni siquiera me hacen sudar.

Yoh: Ya veras que todo se solucionará.

Hao¡Basta de tonterías¡No dejare que este sujeto se burle de mí¡¡¡Espíritu de Fuego! (Aparece el Espíritu de Fuego y Hao se dirige hacia Olivier quien lo miraba igual)

Yoh¡Espera Hao!

Hao¡Te mataré!

Una sonrisa cínica se cruza sobre el rostro de Olivier, quien dice¡No soportas que alguien te iguale o supere, y esa... sera tu derrota! (al decir esto su sonrisa se hizo mas grande y comenzo a reirse un poco)

Hao¡Ya veras, hare que cierres tu boca!

Yoh¡Hao espera¡¡¡Tienes que tomarlo con calma!

Hao¡¡¡Nunca me derrotaran shamanes de baja calidad como tu!

Olivier¡Lo sabía¡Muere!

Yoh¡Hao!

Len Tao (Volteando porque se encontraba peleando con Kenjiro)¿Pero qué demonios...?

Horo-Horo (Volteando porque se encontraba peleadno con Kyoko): Es Hao...

Olivier¡Esta vez no te dejaremos con vida! (Olivier hace que su Espíritu ataque al de Fuego, y al chocar estos dos producen una gran explosión, y tambien una luz muy fuerte que ciega a todos por unos instantes, despues cuando ya se habia despejado y se podia ver claramente, el Espíritu de Fuego)

Mientras tanto, en el hospital, Lilly descansaba en su cuarto.

Tamao: Srita. Lilly...

Fausto: No te preocupes ya se encuentra un poco mejor, solo esta descansando un poco.

Tamao: Muchas gracias.

Shalona: Además ella es muy fuerte.

Ellie: Eso nadie lo duda.

Tamao: Si, tienen razón.

Todos salen de la habitación cuando...

Pilika (sentándose en una silla): Mi hermano y los demas ya se tardaron mucho... espero que esten bien.

Tamao (sentándose al lado): Srita. Pilika... ¿Qué no es esa la bota que perdió en el parque?

Pilika traía en sus manos la bota que Ponchi y Conchi le quitaron cuando estos intentaron salvar a las chicas de Kyoko. Pilika le dice que todavía estaba mojada y luego cambia de tema: Si tan solo tuviera los poderes necesarios para poder ir... me preocupa mucho mi hermano...

Tamao: No se desanime Srita. Pilika, recuerde que ellos son muy fuertes y que no se daran por vencidos tan facilmente.

Pilika: Sí, tienes razón.

Tamao se quita un zapato y se da un pequeño masaje en el pie: Si quiere le puedo prestar mis zapatos. (Le pasa el zapato a Pilika)

Pilika: Eh... no gracias. Así estaré bien.

Tamao: Por cierto...

Pilika¿Ehh?

Tamao¿Dónde se encuentra la Srta. Anna?

Pilika¡Pero que dices si ella estaba con ustedes alli adentro!

Tamao: No, se equivoca, hace unos momentos la vi salirse de la habitacion, y dijo que ella iba a salir afuera.

Pilika: Pues yo no la vi pasar...

Tamao¿Entonces, dónde esta la Srta. Anna...?

Pilika: ... ¿No creeras que...?

Tamao: Se equivoca ya que el joven Yoh le pidio que se quedara aqui por su seguridad.

Pilika: Tamao... ¡Ella no le hace caso ni obedece a nadie ni siquiera a Yoh! (Le devuelve a Tamao su zapato)

Tamao: Pero ella sabe que mientras su rosario de los 1080 sea una copia no podra usar sus poderes al maximo, no iría así. Además de que lleva puesto el uniforme...

Pilika: Es Anna Kyouyama... eso significa que no le importaria arriesgar su vida...

Tamao: Entonces...

Pilika y Tamao reaccionan y la segunda deja caer su zapato al piso mientras ambas gritan¡Srita. Anna!

Con Yoh, Hao, Len, Olivier y los demás, se podía ver claramente que el Espíritu de Fuego estaba atacando y lanzando bolas de fuego a Hao, mientras este las esquivaba...

Hao¡Espíritu de Fuego¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

Olivier: Jajajaja, no eres tan fuerte una vez que te quitan a tu Espíritu de Fuego.

Hao¡Miserable!

Yoh¡Hao¡El Espíritu de Fuego esta siendo controlado por Olivier otra vez, ten cuidado!

Hao¡No necesito que me lo digas eso ya lo sé¡Lo que no voy a permitir es que una sabandija como él me derrote!

Len Tao¡Ese Hao es muy terco¡Ahhhh! (Atacando al espíritu de fuego)

Kenjiro¡Espera¡Tú estas peleando conmigo¡No lo olvides! (el Espiritu de Viento atrapa a Len y lo comienza a golpear)

Len Tao¡Maldito idiota!

Ryu¡Len¡Aquí va Ryu con su espada de madera!

Kyoko¡Espera! Él tiene que pelear conmigo¿Sigue aquí, verdad?

Horo-Horo¡Ryu, no creas que tu solo vas a pelear!

Chocolove¡Esta chica esta gruesa pues¡¡Echatele Mick!

Kyoko¡Aunque no pueda ver puedo pelear!

Chocolove es herido y cae al suelo: No puede ser pues...

Lyserg¡Morphin!

Kyoko¿Qué no lo entienden?

Lyserg también es atacado y cae al suelo.

Ryu voltea y ve a Lyserg¡Oh no, Lyserg¡Jamas te lo perdonaré!

Kyoko¿Qué? (Ryu ataca a su Espíritu) ¡Ahhhhh! (Kyoko cae al suelo)

Kenjiro¡Hermana! (Deja a Len y Horo-Horo y se va con ella para ayudarla) ¡Yo te ayudaré!

Kyoko: Descuida, lo que pasa es que perdi mi bastón...

Kenjiro recoge su bastón y se lo da: Toma.

Kyoko: Gracias.

Ryu¡Tomen esto¡Es por lastimar a mi querido Lyserg!

Kyoko¡No lo creo! (lo ataca y Ryu queda herido)

Len Tao¡No vamos a dejar que se salgan con la suya Olivier¡Ahhhh! (Lo ataca pero su ataque no le hace daño)

Olivier¡Eres una molestia!

Len Tao¿Qué? Yoh¡Len¡Ten cuidado! (Yoh intenta atacar a Olivier para evitar que este atacara a Len, pero Olivier los ataca a ambos y despues los recoge su Espíritu)

Hao¡Devuelveme a mi Espíritu de Fuego, miserable! (Hao se lanza hacia el y lo intenta atacar si n su espíritu de fuego pero tambien lo atrapa a el, Olivier tenía a los tres Shamanes en la mano derecha de su Espíritu y los estaba asfixiando, ademas ya no quedaba nadie de pie mas que ellos tres ya que los demas estaban inconscientes)

Olivier¡No hay nadie que pueda ayudarlos, y ahora nuestro proposito sera cumplido ya que su hora de muerte ha llegado!

Allen¡No¡Muchachos!

Olivier¡Mueran!

Len/Yoh/Hao¡Ahhhh!

De pronto se escucho el sonido de unas esferas y Olivier se dio cuenta que las esferas lo sostenían a el, es decir lo tenían amarrado como si fuera una soga atando su cuerpo dejandolo inmovil, acto seguido suelta a los 3 Shamanes.

Yoh¿Qué fue lo que paso...?

Len Tao: Miren a Olivier...

Hao: Es... Olivier: (Tenía una mirada sorprendida y algo enojada ya que no sabia quien se habia atrevido a amarrarlo y sin que el se hubiera dado cuenta, y cuando volteo su expresion fue de mas asombro pero no de enojo) Ahh, bonjour mademoiselle, no sabia que tu te atrevieras a hacerme esto... eres valiente... y me agradas¿sabes...? (una sonrisa cínica aparecio de nuevo en su rostro)

Voz¡Basta de tonterías quiero que ahora mismo los sueltes a los tres y que quiten el daño que hicieron ahora mismo!

Len Tao: Vaya, ella si que es atrevida...

Hao: Se ve que le gusta enfrentarse al peligro.

Yoh: Anna...

Kyoko: Es la sacerdotisa, puedo sentirla... esta aquí...

Kenjiro¡Tienes razon, fue tonta al regresar, acabemos con ella y esta vez dejemosla inconsciente en la jaula!

Olivier: Alto...

Kenjiro¿Qué?

Olivier¡Yo me encargare de esta señorita desobediente!

Anna¡No me interesa lo que digas solo haz lo que digo o te va a pesar!

Yoh¡Anna vete de aquí, él es muy poderoso!

Len Tao¿Acaso quieres morir?

Anna¡Cierren la boca! Ustedes dos no son nadie para mandarme... ¡Yo hago lo que yo quiero y punto!

Yoh: Anna no lo entiendes el es muy...

Hao: Claro que lo entiende... lo que pasa es que ella es muy terca...

Yoh: Anna...

Olivier se empieza a reir silenciosamente¿En verdad crees que me vas a detener con esto¿Una imitación o copia del rosario de los 1080¡Estas muy equivocada jovencita!  
Anna¿Ah sí¡Pruebalo!

Len Tao¿Qué dices¡Huye de aqui ahora mismo!

Anna¡Cierren la boca¡No permitire que siga con esto!

Yoh¡Anna, es muy peligroso!

Hao: Déjenla, ella sabe lo que hace, además... dudo que Olivier le haga daño.

Anna: Ahora veras...

Olivier: De acuerdo...

Yoh¡Anna, vete ahora mismo!

Olivier: Pero... yo no me quedare de brazos cruzados...

Anna¿Qué?

Olivier se zafa del rosario y salta para quedar enfrente de Anna...

Anna: No...

Olivier: Pero primero... recibiras tu castigo por haber escapado y haberme atrapado en tu rosario...

Anna: No te tengo miedo...

Olivier: Eso lo veremos...

Yoh¡Anna!

Len Tao: Le dijimos que se fuera... es una tonta...

Hao: Es terca... y a diferencia de ustedes... ella sí da resistencia...

**Fin del Capítulo 8.**

Pues Anna decidió unirse a la batalla sin importarle el que lleve puesto el uniforme. En fin, en el próximo capítulo... ¡El Orígen de nuestros nuevos enemigos!


	9. Capítulo 9

Durante la lucha contra Olivier y los Gemelos Ginga, Anna se unió a la batalla con su nuevo rosario de las 1080, sin embargo...

**Shaman King: Los Misteriosos Shamanes.**

**Capítulo 9: El Orígen.**

Anna: En mi plan no solo estaba el rosario de las 1080 tecnicas si no tenia otra cosa en mente.

Olivier¡Vas a morir maldita mocosa¡Por tratarme de encerrar en ese rosario tan inutil!

Anna, como era una gran sacerdotiza, comienza a controlar al espiritu de la Tierra, que era el de Olivier.

Anna: Ahora si te eliminaré con el rosario ya que no va poner resistencia lo tengo controlado.

Olivier: Que crees que con eso me vas a destruir no seas incredula.

Anna¿Qué?

Yoh¡Yo no sabía que Anna podía hacer eso!

Oliver comienza a dominar a su Espíritu de nuevo y destruye el rosario de las 1080.

Oliver¡Es hora de tu final!

Cuando ya iba a destruir a Anna aparece Yoh...

Yoh¡No dejare que mates a Anna!

Anna: Yoh...

Yoh: Con todos sus fuerzas estaba deteniendo ese ataque.

Hao: Dame mi Espíritu, no te lo mereces.

Olivier¿Ustedes piensan que me van a matar¡Están locos!

Yoh: Ya dejanos en paz.

Olivier: Bueno me ire pero ahora con el Espíritu del Fuego.

Hao¡No te lo voy a permitir!

Hao comienza a reunir todas sus fuerzas para que el Espíritu del Fuego regresara con él pero no podía.

Yoh: Te ayudaré Hao...

Horo-Horo y Len Tao: Nosotros tambien te ayudaremos Hao.

Lyserg no tenia confianza de darle un poco de su poder para que regresara el Espiritu.

Chocolove y Fausto: Tambien te daremos nuestro poder.

Lyserg: Te dare un poco de mi poder (todo dudoso).

Entonces el Espiritu de Fuego ya lo dominaba Hao quien dice¡Que bien, ahora si acabare con todos!

Yoh: No le dimos mucho poder así que Hao aunque nos trate de derrotar no podrá.

Olivier¡A nosotros no podrás destruirnos Hao, no seas estupido!

Hao¡Ya veras que sí!

Kyoko: Dejame pelear con el Olivier.

Olivier: Como gustes.

Kyoko pelea con Hao y era demasiada la diferencia, Kyoko era un poco más fuerte, pero el equipo de Yoh no hacia nada ya que ya sabian el objetivo de Hao.

Hao¡Maldición!

Oliver: Ya basta, lo mejor será emprender la retirada.

Kyoko: Asi que nos vemos.

Horo-Horo¡Regresen cobardes!

Marion: Mari no los dejará escapar.

Matti: No estas sola. Yo te ayudaré.

Entonces llega Fausto, que había ido a buscar a Anna, y entonces los ayuda¡Yo también!

Pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles y se van.

Es entonces cuando todos vuelven al hospital... bueno, el grupo de Hao se mantiene distante de ellos obviamente pero qué se le puede hacer...

Millie¡Príncipe Lyserg¿Estas bien?

Lyserg: Sí, todos estamos bien.

Pilika, ya con ambas botas puestas, dice a Horo-Horo¡Hermano, qué bueno que te encuentras bien!

Tamao: Srita. Anna¿Por qué se fué a ayudarlos si se tenía que quedar con nosotros?

Anna: Oye, yo no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras que los hombres se la pasan peleando como fieras?

Todos los hombres, menos Yoh¿FIERAS?

De repente llega Ellie con unas cajas de ropa: Oigan, acabo de ver afuera a los hombres de Hao y...

Yoh: Ya lo sabemos. ¿Eh¿Y esas cajas?

Millie: Ah sí, es que antes de venir para acá, Ellie le compró ropa nueva a las demás y ya les dió la suya a Shalona y a Sally.

Shalona: Eh... claro, pero nosotras llevamos la de siempre ya que nos la probamos en el camino. Esa caja seguro es la de Lilly.

Sally: Pues ya despertó. Si quieres muestrasela.

Se meten todas las chicas (Incluyendo a Jun Tao y hasta Anna) a su habitación. Entretanto los chicos se ponen a pensar acerca de la situación.

Por otro lado Jean-Paul Olivier y los Ginga viajaban hacia otro rumbo y entonces los gemelos empiezan a recordar aquél fatídico accidente. Iban con sus padres paseando en automóvil y entonces viajaban por la carretera en plenas montañas.

Kenjiro: Hermana¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?

Kyoko estaba sentada a su lado. Su rostro estaba lleno de alegría e inocencia aún con sus lentes redondos y gruesos. (En un capítulo anterior dije que antes de perder la vista Kyoko era una "4 Ojos" pero eso sí, Kenjiro no usa lentes.) Además, con sus pies, juguetaba un poco con su zapato escolar derecho el cual no traía puesto con tal de no aburrirse. (Qué chica tan rara pero bueno...) Entonces ella decía: Oh vamos, hermano... solo abre la boca y dí "Ah".  
(Estaban comiendo gelatina¿Lo pueden creer? Y ella le quería dar.)

Repentínamente, a varios kilómetros de allí, Yoh Asakura había derrotado a Hao en el torneo de Shamanes, y en esos momentos, unas extrañas energías comenzaron a dispersarse sin que nadie lo notara. 2 de esas energías chocaron cerca de la carretera y entonces el automóvil donde viajaba la Familia Ginga perdió el control y cayó a un barranco.

El auto explotó repentínamente y los padres de Kenjiro y Kyoko murieron inmediatamente. Kenjiro había sufrido heridas leves y vió que ya era tarde para salvar a sus padres. Entonces buscó a su hermana, vió frente a él el zapato de Kyoko con el que ella jugueteaba y más adelante la vió tirada boca abajo a unos cuantos metros de lo que era el auto de la familia. Él corre inmediatamente a ayudarla temiendo que haya perdido a toda su familia.

Kenjiro¡Kyoko¿Te encuentras bien? (Entonces la voltea boca arriba) Oh no... tus ojos...

Kenjiro vió la cara inconsciente de Kyoko, sus lentes estaban rotos y sus ojos sangraban horrores. Al parecer algunos pedazos del armazón de los lentes se habían incrustado en los ojos de Kyoko lo cual provocaría su ceguera. Entonces Kenjiro ve las energías que chocaron y tomaron forma frente a él y lo demás es historia.

Luego ambos terminan de recordar y continúan acompañando a Olivier.

De vuelta en el hospital, Pilika les pide a los chicos que pasen a la habitación de Lilly y todos entran. Entonces Lilly dice desde el baño del cuarto¿Segura que se me verá bien?

Ellie: Ay, no seas tímida y sal que todos queremos verte.

Entonces Lilly sale del baño y la vemos vestida con una blusa igual a la de Ellie pero sin sus "rayitas", y su color era rosa con una "L" roja en la parte superior derecha, también llevaba unos shorts como los de Kanna pero color rojo y unos tenis color blancos y calcetines blancos y cortos y finalmente una boina también roja. Lilly se veía nerviosísima y entonces Chocolove, Fausto, Ryu y Horo-Horo salpicaban sangre por la naríz y caen desmayados. Len solo se ruboriza e Yoh y Lyserg casi ni le tomaron importancia.

Chocolove: Orale pues... ¡Vaya cambioooo!

Fausto: Debo recordar que yo solo amo a Eliza...

Ryu: Ay mamá... pero mi corazón solo pertenece a alguien más...

Horo-Horo: Esto ya parece un mundo alternativoooo...

Anna (Pensando)¡Degenerados!

Tamao con ojos brillantes¡Srita. Lilly¡Se ve sensacional!

Las demás chicas, incluyendo a Anna, opinan lo mismo... pero entonces Lilly les dice ruborizada: No me gusta.

Shalona: Vamos, ya necesitabas un cambio.

Sally: Que no te de pena.

Lilly: Además estos colores no son mis favoritos y esta ropa no va con mi manera de ser, por eso NO ME GUSTA.

Ellie¡Ay Lilly! (Y todas las chicas, menos Anna claro, y Jun, ríen alegremente. Jun y Anna solo sonríen)

Yoh: Eh... mejor vamos con Pino y los demás, muchachos.

Lyserg: Sí, tienes razón.

Bueno, en otro lado, Olivier y los gemelos iban hacia el Monte Fuji cuando derrepente comienza a recordar Olivier como los conoció a ellos.

En un hospital, los Gemelos habían recibido la mala noticia de la muerte de sus padres así como la de la ceguera de Kyoko. Kenjiro se sentía impotente ante esta dificultad. Entonces Olivier los estaba observando cuando salio Kenjiro vino y le dijo: Tu hermana se quedo ciega¿Verdad?

Kenjiro asiente y se recuesta en el hombro de Olivier, Kenjiro estaba completamente triste.

De repente viene y Olivier dice: Si quieres te puedo ayudar.

Kenjiro le dice¿De verdad me puedes ayudar, y cómo?

Entonces Olivier dice: Sí te ayudo, pero necesitamos hacer una cosa. (Pensando) Bueno los necesito a ellos ya que tienen dos Espíritus de los 5 Elementos, con ellos dos podre ser el Rey Shaman, le ganare a los grandes espiritus y le quitare el espiritu a Hao estando ellos a mi lado.

Kenjiro dijo: Sí acepto¿Pero qué debo de hacer?

Olivier¿Nunca escuchaste sobre el Torneo de los Shamanes?

Kenjiro: No, nunca oí sobre ese torneo¿Además qué es un Shaman?

Olivier le contó todo lo que tenía que saber y dice Kenjiro¿Es cierto, Si es verdad aceptamos.

Olivier termina de recordar eso y entonces recuerda los duros días que vivió en Francia ya que era huerfano desde su nacimiento y era rechazado por todos solo porque poseía ese extraño don de ver fantasmas y espíritus. Entonces apareció una extraña luz cuando huía de una chusma en París. Era el Espíritu de la Tierra y Olivier se unió a él para detener a los que lo perseguían por ser considerado algo maligno.

Entonces termina de recordar cuando de repente empieza a sentir una extraña energía la cual se dirigía a Funbarioka.

**Fin del Capítulo 9.**

Bien, ya revelé el orígen de los 3 nuevos Shamanes, y en el sig. capítulo, aparece el responsable de esa extraña energía y además... ambos bandos sufrirán una baja en sus filas, y ni siquiera Anna se mostrará impasible ante esto. (No, no va a ser quien uds. piensan)


	10. Capítulo 10

Tras concluír la batalla contra Olivier y los Ginga, sus orígenes finalmente fueron revelados y una nueva amenaza se aproxima...

**Shaman King: Los Misteriosos Shamanes.**

**Capítulo 10: La muerte de Lilly.**

Entretanto en el hospital, Yoh y los demás les relataban la apariencia física de los Gemelos y Olivier.

Pilika: No, su hermana es la que está ciega y viste igual a él solo que usa una falda como la que yo traigo pero sin el símbolo...

Shalona: Ah sí... claro.

Lyserg¿Sabes, Yoh? Creo que no tiene caso seguir escondiendose aquí. Lilly ya se recuperó.

Yoh: Bueno, es probable que vuelvan a atacarnos en mi casa así que por eso nos seguimos escondiendo.

Manta: Toda mi familia y la demás gente sigue dormida. Me imagino si esto tendrá fin algún día.

Entonces llegan Kanna, Marion y Matti quienes por ordenes de Hao deciden acompañar a Yoh y cia.

Kanna: El Señor Hao nos mandó quedarnos a tu lado.

Yoh¿Por qué?

Marion: Dijo que tal vez necesitarían más ayuda.

Anna: Pues díganle a su "Señor Hao" que estamos bien como estamos y se largan inmediatamente.

Matti¿Quieres pelear?

De pronto se oyen gritos y todos salen afuera. Vemos a los Hombres de Hielo y a los Sabasu tirados en el suelo y todos miran al frente. Un espíritu identico a los de Fuego, Agua, Tierra y Aire... pero de color dorado y sin dueño.

Horo-Horo¡Orale¿A poco Hao volvió a apoderarse de todos los Grandes Espíritus?

De pronto aparece el grupo de Olivier y este dice: Ese es el Espíritu restante, el Dorado.

Olivier ordena al Espíritu de Tierra que ataque al Espíritu Dorado para absorberlo y como habrán visto, tras el ataque pareciera que los 2 se absorben el uno al otro. Sin embargo, solo queda un solo Espíritu, el Dorado.

Olivier: Espléndido, ahora absorbe a los otros 2. (Agua y Aire)  
Pero repentínamente el Espíritu toma a Olivier quien no comprende por qué hace eso. Trata de controlarlo pero es inútil. El Espíritu lo devora como si se tratara de algo insignificante.

Olivier¡NOOOO!

Kenjiro¡Jean-Paul¡No!

Entonces los demás sienten la muerte de Olivier y todos tienen un ataque mental psicológico en el cual ven las historias de Olivier y los Gemelos. Esto como resultado de la absorción de Olivier por parte del Espíritu.

Hao y Opacho llegan y también presenciaron lo sucedido. Reunidos todos, deciden combinar fuerzas pero el nuevo Espíritu absorbe los de los Gemelos y así adquiere más poder.

Anna y las 5 Lilys acuden a ayudar a Kenjiro y a Kyoko los cuales no entendieron por qué pasó esto.

Ellie¿Están bien los 2?

Kyoko¿Por qué¿Por qué sucedió esto?

Yoh observa a las chicas ayudando a los Gemelos y sobretodo observa a Kyoko al ver que el era responsable por su ceguera debido a que al partir a la mitad a Hao en aquella ocasión, liberó a los demás Espíritus.

Yoh: No puede ser... ¡Yo provoqué su ceguera!

Entonces el misterioso Espíritu apunta hacia los Gemelos aún cuando están Anna y las Lilys y...

Tamao¡Srita. Anna¡Srita. Lilly!  
Ellos alcanzan a observar cómo el Espíritu prepara su mortífero ataque y entonces Lilly dice¡Oh no¡Está apuntando a Kenjiro y a Kyoko!

Anna y las demás Lilys¿Qué?

Len Tao¡Huyan de aquí rapido!

El Espíritu Dorado finalmente lanza su ataque hacia los Gemelos ya que los consideraba unos usurpadores de Espíritus así como a Olivier. Pero entonces alguien se interpone entre ellos y el ataque, el cual era al estilo de Majin Boo en Dragon Ball Z, cuando eliminó a toda la raza humana desde el Templo Sagrado mediante rayos múltiples. Finalmente los rayos múltiples choca contra el suelo y una boina roja sale volando. Tras disiparse el humo todos ven un pequeño crater frente a los Ginga quienes al parecer salieron ilesos. Sin embargo, en el centro del crater ven lo que quedaba de unos lentes.

Las Lilys, así como Anna, sabían de quiénes eran esos lentes y la boina que salió volando.

Millie: No... no puede ser... Lilly está...

Ellie: Ella fué la que se interpuso...

Shalona: Sacrificó su vida para...

Sally: ...

Todos los demás habían visto el sacrificio de Lilly y entonces Tamao: Srita. Lilly... ¡NOOOOOOOO!

Tamao y Pilika lloran abrazadas. Lo mismo hacen Ellie y Millie mientras que Shalona y Sally caen de rodillas al suelo con lagrimas en los ojos. Entonces Anna prepara el conjuro del rosario de las 1080. Anna también tenía lagrimas en los ojos al ver lo que acaba de suceder y dice¡Juro que te acabaré aunque me cueste la vida!

Los demás se preparan para combatir al nuevo enemigo... excepto Yoh quien por alguna razón seguía en shock al creer que el dejó ciega a Kyoko y tampoco hizo nada para salvar a Lilly.

El Espíritu Dorado parecía no haberle importado acabar con la vida de alguien que no amaba o despreciaba, así que se dirigió hacia donde estaban los gemelos.

Yoh: Yo... yo... provoque tu ceguera...

Kyoko¿Hermano, qué esta pasando?

Kenjiro¡Kyoko¡Rapido ven aqui!

Kyoko¿Qué? (Mientras que el espíritu dorado se acercaba mas adonde se encontraban ella e Yoh quien seguia en shock)

Len Tao¡Yoh¡Muevanse de ahi!

Horo-Horo¿Pero que estas esperando¡Vayanse de ahi!

Ryu¡Don Yoh!

Lyserg¡Yoh tengan cuidado!

Tamao¡Joven Yoh¡Noooo!

Pilika¡Por favor... ya no más!

Las Lilys¡Cuidado!

Hao¡Eres un tonto quitate del camino!

El Espíritu Dorado se acercaba mas a Kyoko e Yoh pero ninguno de ellos se movió, Kenjiro estaba corriendo hacia su hermana para salvarla pero no iba a lograrlo ya que el espíritu dorado se encontraba demasiado cerca, tampoco Hao pudo alcanzarlo y justo cuando el espíritu dorado los iba a devorar...

Todos¡Yoh/Joven Yoh/Don Yoh, Srita. Kyoko/Kyoko, cuidado!

El Espíritu Dorado se queda inmovil ante el sonido de unas esferas que lo mantenían sellado por unos segundos mientras Hao y Kenjiro se acercaban, el Espíritu Dorado volteó y encontro a...

Anna¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije? (con rastros de lagrimas en sus ojos) ¡Dije que acabaría contigo aun si me costara la vida y lo que Anna Kyouyama dice lo cumple!

En ese momento Anna reforzo mas su retencion con otra replica del rosario de los 1080 mientras volteaba con Hao y Kenjiro.

Anna¡Rápido salvenlos y llevenselos a un lugar seguro! No resistire mucho tiempo!

Kenjiro¡Sí! (carga a Kyoko y se la lleva lejos de ahi, junto con los demas) ¿Kyoko estas bien?

Kyoko, cuyas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, dice¿Hermano que es lo que esta pasando? No entiendo nada...

Kenjiro le murmura: Una pesadilla...

Anna¿Hao, no escuchaste lo que dije¡Llevate a Yoh a un lugar lejos de aqui rapido!

Hao¡Tu no me mandas!

Anna se iba debilitando y reponde¡No te lo estoy preguntando te lo estoy ordenando así que hazlo ya!

Hao¡Bah¡Esta bien!

Hao se lleva a Yoh con los demas y poco después...

Len Tao¡Rapido, hay que aprovechar que ella lo tiene inmovil!

Horo-Horo¡Tienes razon rapido!

Ryu¡Contra él!

Ellie, con lagrimas en los ojos, dice enojada¡Nosotras tambien!

Millie, con la misma expresión¡Sí¡Nunca le perdonaremos lo que le hizo a Lilly!

Chocolove¡Orale pues!

Lyserg¡Hay que acabar con él!

Shalona, secandose las lagrimas, grita¡Vamos a derrotarlo y a hacerle pagar por lo que hizo!

Sally, también secandose las lagrimas, responde furiosa¡Siii!

Kanna¡Señor Hao, nosotras tambien le ayudaremos!

Matti¡Nunca le perdonaremos que se haya interpuesto en los planes del Señor Hao!

Marion¡Mari acabará con él!

Len Tao¡¡¡¡A la carga!

Anna: Ra...pi..do... no... resistire... mucho tiempo...

Pero antes de que pudieran atacar el Espíritu Dorado se libera rapidamente pero sin romper el rosario, solo dejandolo tirado y cuando se libero solto una gran ventisca que empujo a los demas contra las rocas que se encontraban allí o dejandolos en el piso pero antes de que Anna se pudiera levanytar del piso el Espíritu la miro fijamente y ella, con las lagrimas "adornando" su cara, a él.

Anna¿Qué me ves¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara¡No dejare que me derrotes tan facilmente!

Len Tao: Oh no... Anna Kyouyama... ¡Rapido huye de ahi!

Yoh seguía en shock: Yo... provoqué su ceguera... yo soy el culpable...

Chocolove: Yoh...

Horo-Horo: Yoh responde el espíritu esta muy cerca de An...  
El Espíritu toma a Anna y...

Len Tao¡Anna!

Hao¡Él la atrapo!

Anna¡No me derrotaras tan facilmente¡Nunca te perdonare lo que le hiciste a Lilly¿Escuchaste?

Desafortuadamente el sentimiento de la perdida de alguien conocido había invadido a Anna y por eso fué vencida fácilmente ya que no se podía concentrar en el ritual por eso. Ahora, las esperanzas estaban perdidas.

**Fin del Capítulo 10.**

Pues sí, a eso me refería cuando dije que habría bajas... hasta yo mismo me sorprendí por haber mandado a Lilly a su triste destino. En fin, la historia continúa...


	11. Capítulo 11

Finalmente apareció el 5º Gran Espíritu: El Dorado, el cual absorbió a los Espíritus de los Ginga y Olivier a quien mata inmediatamente. Además, Lilly sacrifica su vida por salvar a los Gemelos de sufrir el mismo destino y todos se conmocionan por esto, hasta Anna, quien es acorralada por esta nueva amenaza.

**Shaman King: Los Misteriosos Shamanes.**

**Capítulo 11: Luto y Guerra.**

Justo cuando el Espíritu Dorado iba a acabar con Anna un sablazo corta su brazo. Era Yoh quien finalmente había recapacitado. Luego logra atrapar a Anna quien le reprocha: Tardaste demasiado.

Yoh¡Ji Ji Ji Ji!

Hao: Vaya, finalmente recapacitaste.

De pronto, el Espíritu restaura su brazo y por alguna razón emprende el vuelo y se marcha lejos. Nadie entiende el por qué de este cambio pero saben que volverán a enfrentarse a él.

Yoh se diríge a los Gemelos y le dice a Kyoko: Lamento lo del accidente, pero al menos podré enmendar esta situación si derrotamos a este Espíritu.

Anna: Conque eso era, te sentías mal por lo de su problema, pues más vale que te concentres en derrotarlo.

Yoh¡Ji Ji Ji Ji! Anna, tienes lágrimas en los ojos.

Anna se seca rapidamente los ojos y entonces Ellie dice: Es verdad, ese monstruo acabo con nuestra amiga Lilly...

Millie: Lilly...

Sally recoge la boina que Ellie le regaló a Lilly y Shalona dice: Así es, justo cuando nos habíamos vuelto a reunir...

Todas ellas, así como Tamao, Pilika y Anna, se sintieron muy tristes al haber perdido a una amiga como Lilly. Las Lilys sabían que ellas jamás se habían llevado bien con ella cuando estaban juntas ni siquiera cuando se separaron y aún así les duele el haberla perdido tan estrepitosamente. Tamao llego a apreciarla mucho desde que se volvieron amigas por correspondencia y aún más cuando llegó a vivir a Funbarioka. Pilika y Anna también llegaron a tenerle cariño, sobretodo Anna, cuando Lilly intentó defenderlas a ella y a Tamao de Olivier y su Espíritu de la Tierra. Sin embargo...

Yoh: Es verdad, ella sacrificó su vida para salvar a Kenjiro y a Kyoko.

Millie y Ellie vuelven a llorar abrazadas así como también lo hacen Tamao y Pilika.

Sally: Jamás pudimos entendernos con ella y aún así llegamos a apreciarla...

Shalona: Siempre veía el lado erróneo de nuestros actos, y hasta ahora comprendí que era por nuestro bien...

Ellie¡Y yo que le regalé su ropa nueva¡Y sólo nos queda esta boina!

Millie: Se fué... nos abandonó...

Kyoko se acerca a Pilika y a Tamao, y entonces les dice: Ella murió tratando de protegernos. Lo mejor que podemos hacer todos es mirar hacia el futuro en su memoria.

Tamao: Tiene... Snif razón... Seguro ella nos... Snif hubiera dicho lo mismo.

Hao: Humph... pueden hacer lo que quieran. Pero esos 2 aún tienen que pagar por sus actos...

Kenjiro¿Qué¿Te refieres a nosotros?

Yoh: Hao, ellos ya no tienen a los Espíritus. Por lo tanto ya no son una amenaza para nosotros.

Anna: Así es. Estamos en un momento muy crítico y lo unico que piensas en en vengarte¡Por eso eres cruel!

Marion: Ten cuidado con levantarte contra el Señor Hao.

Matti: Así es, y te eliminaremos.

Tamao¡Por favor¡Ya basta!

Ponchi y Conchi¡Tamao!

Pino: Es cierto, perdimos a una amiga, y si intentan cometer una tontería no dudaremos en atacarlos.

Allen: Así es.

Tamao¡Uds. no entienden¡Nadie entiende¡No quiero que se pongan a pelear en estos momentos ahora que perdimos a alguien a quien apreciabamos mucho¡Yo... nosotras... no lo soportaríamos!

Justo al terminar de decir eso, Tamao sucumbe al llanto y cae de rodillas. Pilika y Kyoko la ayudan a levantarse.

Len Tao: Es cierto, no podemos pensar en nada más.

Fausto: Bueno, ahora nos queda un asunto pendiente.

Yoh: Sí, hay que ir en busca del Espíritu Dorado.

Lyserg: Yo podre encontrarlo por el poder de la radiestesia.

Yoh: Buena idea Lyserg.

Chocolove: Con el olfato de Mick encontraremos a ese individuo pues.

Len Tao: Hasta que el chocolatín tiene buena idea.

Chocolove: Con ese pelo como podra pensar.

Len le da un cuchillazo a su naríz.

Yoh: Ya basta muchachos, todo esto se solucionará.

Kenjiro: Gracias por salvarnos, lastima que se murio Olivier, pero el quería quedarse con los 5 elementos.

Horo-Horo: No hay de qué.

Len Tao: Si tu niño, no hiciste nada.

Horo-Horo¿Cállate, quires pelear?

Lyserg¡Como siempre peleando...!

Pilika¡Hermano¡Recuerda lo que habíamos quedado!

Horo-Horo¡Bah¡Está bien!

Yoh: Bueno en marcha.

Entonces Lyserg descubre que el Espíritu Dorado fue hacia la Aldea de los Apaches.

Lyserg¿Qué?

Ryu¿Hacia donde va el Espíritu mi lindo Lyserg?

Lyserg¡Esa es la direccion de la Aldea de los Apaches!

Yoh: Hay que ir rapidamente a encontrar a ese Espíritu.

Entonces todos van hacia la Aldea de los Apaches, mientras ellos viajan el Espíritu Dorado llega conla Señora Golva.

Goldva: Este Espíritu... ¿porque anda redondiando por aquí sin acompañantes?

Silver: Ese se parece al de Hao, cuando agarro a los Grandes Espíritus.

Goldva¿Que Hao quiere apoderarse de nuevo a los grandes Espíritus, yo sabia que no teniamos que confiar en el, se lo dije al Joven Yoh, que pasaria con los otros 3.

Entonces el Espíritu ya se iba a comer a la señora Golva, pero entonces todos los apaches comenzaron a defenderla. Momentos después, muchos ya habían sido derrotados y llegan Yoh y cia.

Silver, todo herido les dice: Ese Espíritu tiene un gran poder.

Fausto: Tendre que ayudar a los Apaches, ustedes adelante, si no ellos van a morir.

Yoh: Como digas Fausto, adelante muchachos.

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Asakura se habían quedado todas las mujeres al igual que los Hombres de Hielo, los Sabasu y Manta, así como los Gemelos.

Pilika: Kyoko, sólo quiero disculparme contigo por haberte dicho esas cosas cuando intentaste secuestrar a la Srita. Anna.

Kyoko: Entiendo. Yo estaba alterada por mi ceguera, así que no te preocupes.

Pilika se sienta al lado de Kyoko y dice: Tal vez suene penoso... (Se ruboriza un poco) pero me gusta tu falda. Se parece a la mía.

Kyoko pone su mano izquierda sobre la pierna derecha de Pilika, acariciándola un poco y responde con una sonrisa¿Tú también usas de ese tipo? Se ve que coincidimos en muchas cosas.

Pilika se ruboriza un poco más al ver que Kyoko acariciaba su pierna pero también sonríe un poco. (No, esto no es Yuri malpensados) Tamao estaba a un lado abrazando una bolsa la cual tenía adentro la ropa que Lilly siempre usaba y la cual uso también cuando fué atacada por Olivier. Pilika y Kyoko logran animarla un poco.

De vuelta a la Aldea, los muchachos aún combaten al Espíritu mientras que Fausto protege a los apaches.

Bueno estaban peleando contra el Espíritu de los Elementos, pero este Espíritu viene y acaba con Yoh y los demas, los cuales quedan muy heridos, mientras que este Espíritu se quería apoderar de los Grandes Espíritus, para volverse mas fuerte.

Entonces llega Hao a la Aldea de los Apaches ya que el no había acompañando a Yoh y cia. ya que estaba haciendo un plan.

De repente viene y el Espíritu ya había entrado al Territorio Sagrado cuando llega Hao y le hace su plan, bueno lo hace recordar cuando Hao encontro al Espíritu del Fuego, este viene y le hace caso el Espiritu, cuando llega Yoh hacia ellos y...

**Fin del Capítulo 11.**

Sólo puedo agregar que el siguiente capítulo es el último¡no se lo pierdan!


	12. Capítulo 12

Después de que el Espíritu Dorado abandonara la lucha, nuestros amigos no terminan de asimilar la muerte de Lilly, pero a pesar de eso deciden seguir al Espíritu Dorado hasta la Aldea de los Apaches donde...

**Shaman King: Los Misteriosos Shamanes.**

**Capítulo Final.**

Justo en esos momentos, suena una voz que dice¡ALTO!

Yoh y Hao se detienen y reconocen la voz. No podían creer que se trataba de ese espíritu que fue amigo de ambos. Entonces aparece la figura de un gato en forma humanoide y confirman su sorpresa.

Yoh y Hao¡MATAMUNE!

(Nota: Los que conozcan la historia del Manga deben saber quién es Matamune.)

Entretanto en casa de Yoh, Anna emipeza a sentir una presencia familiar.

Anna: Ese... ese era...

Los abuelos y padre de Yoh y también Tamao junto con Ponchi y Conchi también reconocieron esa aura...

Yohmei: No cabe duda... ¡Era él!

Ponchi y Conchi: Ma... ta... ¡Matamune!

Los demás¿Matamune?

Anna había entrado en shock al reconocer aquella presencia y no podía creerlo.

De vuelta en la Aldea, Matamune les dice a Yoh y a Hao: Si se sorprenden de verme es gracias a los Grandes Espíritus.

Yoh¿De verdad eres tú... Matamune?

Matamune: Por supuesto que soy yo¿Qué no te alegra verme?

Ryu¿Quién es ese?

Matamune¿Qué no te alegra a tí tampoco Hao?

Hao¡No digas tonterías! Quizás fuimos amigos en una época anterior pero jamás olvidaré que al final me traicionaste.

Yoh: Escucha Hao, no tiene caso que sigas haciendo esto...

Hao¡No quiero oír excusas! Atención todos... (Sus aliados) Larguémonos de aquí y dejemos que el Espíritu Dorado mate a estos imbéciles.

Se van Hao y sus hombres. Sin embargo el Espíritu Dorado regresa a la fuente magica de la aldea como si nada.

Pero en esos momentos, muchos Apaches que habían muerto resucitan milagrosamente... y también alguien más quien dice¿Dónde estoy? Recuerdo que estaba a punto de proteger a Kyoko y a...

Ryu¡Pero si es Lilly!

Lilly: No tengo mis lentes, pero esto se parece mucho al Territorio Sagrado de la Aldea de...

Chocolove¡Pero si estas viva pues!

Allen¡Es increíble¡Es un milagro!

Yoh: Pues entonces la sorpresa de los demás será doble. Vámonos.

Entonces Yoh y los demás se llevan a Matamune y a la confundida Lilly de vuelta a Funbarioka donde...

Yoh¡Anna¡Adivina quién vino con nosotros!

Anna sale corriendo y se ve cara a cara con Matamune¿De veras eres tú... Matamune?

Chocolove¿Pero qué significa esto pues¿Cómo se enteró tan rapido si ni siquiera le dijimos nada tú?

Sale Tamao diciendo: Porque sentimos esa presencia y porque... (Se detiene al observar a Lilly frente a ella, entonces le salen lagrimas y corre hacia ella) ¡Srita. Lilly!

Las Lilys, así como Pilika, corren al oír el nombre de Lilly y al ver que ella vive la abrazan entre todos. Anna entretanto, abraza llorando a Matamune. Todos se asombran al ver esa reacción en Anna, sin embargo, la Familia Asakura tenía de vuelta a un Espíritu que era como de su propia familia.

Lilly: Siento mucho haberlas asustado, pero yo también me acabo de dar cuenta de lo sucedido.

Entonces Anna se acerca a Lilly y le da una cachetada tras lo cual Ellie le pregunta¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Anna: Pues por darnos ese susto¿Qué más?

Luego en la Mansión Asakura, todos estaban esperando a Fausto y a Kyoko, incluso Anna, que ya tenía su vestimenta de siempre. Entonces aparece Fausto, quien caminaba hacia todos con Kyoko. Entonces Fausto le quita los vendajes y ella abre los ojos. Fausto había decidido curar la vista de Kyoko y finalmente todos esperan ver si fueron buenas o malas noticias al mismo tiempo que Kyoko abre los ojos.

Kyoko: Ya puedo... ¡Ya puedo distinguir las figuras¡Casi puedo ver!

Kenjiro¡Hermana¡Ya no estas ciega!

Los gemelos se abrazan y Fausto dice: Sin embargo, debes saber que tu vista no está restaurada al 100, sin embargo Manta y Anna ya se encargaron de eso. ¿Anna?

Anna: Bueno, durante nuestra "estancia" en la cueva donde tenían su base encontramos esto que te permitirá recuperar la vista por completo.

Kenjiro¡Pero si son los lentes que usaba Kyoko antes de perder la vista! Pero se suponía que estaban rotos...

Manta: Por eso Fausto dijo que yo también me encargaría de ese asunto. Veras, Anna convocó desde el más allá a un doctor de lentes para que me poseyera y pudiera reparar estos lentes.

Lilly: Así es. Lo mismo hicieron con los míos.

Kyoko se pone sus lentes y entonces se da cuenta que ya puede ver completamente¡Puedo ver¡PUEDO VER!

Lilly se acerca a Kyoko y le dice: Supongo que es el fin de una larga pesadilla para tí, te lo has ganado.

Kyoko da las gracias y abraza llorando a Lilly. Luego Ellie, secandose las lagrimas, dice: Mira Lilly, ya tienes otra admiradora.

Lilly se ruboriza¡Ellie!

Shalona: Tal parece que nuestra pequeña Lilly tiene la habilidad de hacer amigos inmediatamente.

Lilly: Bueno, debo confesar que esta era una de mis características principales, sin embargo descubrí que era Shaman y ya ven, todo se vino abajo...

Tamao: Srita. Lilly...

Millie: Aunque ahora no tienes puesta la ropa que Ellie te regaló.

Lilly: Sí, es que traigo mi ropa de siempre ya que me siento un poco más a gusto, no lo tomes a mal, Ellie.

Todos celebran este acontecimiento y entonces Amidamaru dice: Amo Yoh, al parecer el hechizo que mantenía dormidas a todas las personas normales esá desapareciendo.

Yoh: Me alegro. Ya todo podrá volver a la normalidad¿Verdad, Matamune?

Matamune: Bueno, tal vez seas mucho más fuerte pero no has cambiado nada.

Horo-Horo: Bah, no cambies el tema, tú también deberías alegrarte por...

De pronto Millie interrumpe¡Oh no¡Mi mamá debe estar preocupada!

Ryu¿Qué¡No me digas que te irás tan pronto!

Shalona: Tiene razón... ahora que el peligro de los Espíritus ha pasado no hay razón para seguir aquí.

Lilly, que seguía abrazando a Kyoko, escuchó eso y dijo¿Entonces quiere decir...?

Pino: Así es. Tenemos que volver a nuestras vidas normales.

Lyserg: Allen ya volvió a proteger los bosques, y los Soldados X ya se fueron también. Yo también debo irme. Debo continuar mis estudios para continuar el trabajo de mi padre como detective.

Chocolove: Qué lastima. Yo originalmente vine para celebrar el primer aniversario de la derrota de Hao y ya ven.

Líder Sabasu: Nosotros también nos iremos.

Yoh: Ya veo...

Horas después, en el aeropuerto, empiezan las despedidas y...

Shalona: Cuídate mucho Lilly.

Sally: Te vamos a extrañar.

Ellie: Espero que cuides mucho tu ropa nueva.

Millie: ...

Las 4 Lilys, los de Hielo y los Sabasu vinieron en el mismo avión piloteado por Pino, sin embargo, Lyserg y Chocolove también abordarían ese avión como pidiendo un aventón. Sin embargo Lilly se da cuenta que Millie estaba muy triste y le dice: Anímate, al menos tu "Príncipe" Lyserg viajará contigo.

Millie: Eso será por un rato... pero no solo lo extrañaré a él... ¡También te extrañaré a tí! (Y entonces la abraza llorando)

Lilly: No te preocupes, cuando sea el momento nos volveremos a reunir. Yo tengo que quedarme para seguir mis estudios pero jamás me olvidaré de ustedes.

Millie: Tienes razón, entonces nos volveremos a ver.

Yoh: Cuídense mucho Chocolove, Lyserg.

Lyserg: Lo mismo les deseo a ustedes. Sin embargo tengan por seguro que nos volveremos a ver, Yoh.

Pilika y Tamao abrazaban llorosas a Chocolove quien decía: Oigan, no se me amontonen, también las extrañaré pero me van a asfixiar...

Finalmente todos abordan el avión y este despega. Tamao observa a Lilly y se da cuenta que sus mejillas estaban repletas de lagrimas y dice: Srita. Lilly... usted...

Lilly: Lo sé, al verlas partir mis ojos no dejan de llenarse de lagrimas...

Jun Tao: No te detengas, (Le quita a Lilly sus lentes) necesitas desahogarte... (Entonces abraza a Lilly quien sucumbe al llanto)

Kyoko, Tamao y Pilika observan la conmovedora escena y se secan las lagrimas en sus ojos a la vez que sonríen levemente. Anna también observa la escena pero solamente sonríe levemente (Sin lagrimas, o sea).

Mientras, Yoh y los demás hablan con Kenjiro y entonces Ryu pregunta¿Y qué harán a partir de ahora?

Kenjiro: Nosotros tenemos que empezar de nuevo nuestras vidas desde cero. Así que nos daremos un tiempo para recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

Yoh: Entendido, les deseo suerte.

Kenjiro: Gracias.

Al final, los gemelos se fueron para empezar de nuevo sus vidas, lejos de todo lo que los dañó durante este tiempo. Durante los días siguientes Len y Jun Tao regresan a China con su familia; Horo-Horo y Pilika volverían con los Ainu, su tribu de Hokkaido; Fausto y Eliza se fueron a Europa donde aquél asistiría a una reunión de doctores y cirujanos que se estaba efectuando; Los abuelos y padre de Yoh volvían al Templo Asakura y los demás continuaron con su vida rutinaria en Funbarioka. Lilly tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido en cuanto a sus estudios así como Manta; Ryu seguía con su banda buscando su "lugar favorito"; Y Tamao seguía... igual de tímida que siempre. Bueno, Anna seguía entrenando al pobre de Yoh, aunque al menos ya estaba Matamune con ellos.

**Fin del Capítulo Final.**

Pues con esto termina esta historia. Quiero confesarles que esta historia ya existía desde hace poco en los foros de (Antes Animekai) como una historia interactiva la cual yo comencé. Sin embargo, decidí incluírla en esta pagina incluyendo todos estos capítulos. Pero los que conozcan Pikaflash, y hayan visto este fic, vieron que esta algo cambiado es porque lo cambié todo para hacer más interesante la historia. Aparte han de ver que aún le faltan más capítulos, pues pronto publicaré la continuación en un espacio aparte. Ojalá y así apoyen esta historia por favor.


End file.
